


Bûcher de glace

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Glace [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jaime Lannister, Bisexual Sansa Stark, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/F, Family Drama, Knight Brienne of Tarth, Lesbian Character, Multi, POV Shireen Baratheon, Past Ramsay Bolton/Sansa Stark, Post-Season/Series 05, Queen Cersei Lannister, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Queen Shireen Baratheon, Shireen Baratheon Lives, Slow Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 24,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: La danse des convictions se poursuit au cœur des tempêtes du Nord entre le cerf couronné, sa jeune biche et la femme rouge. Sur le Mur, le loup blanc est de plus en plus esseulé depuis la mort du vieux dragon et à Winterfell, la louve déchue est entre les mains du terrible écorcheur. Comment ce nœud nordien se résoudra-t-il alors que les lions se renforcent et que le dragon arrive?
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon & Davos Seaworth, Shireen Baratheon & Sansa Stark
Series: Glace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059152
Kudos: 1





	1. L'homme du roi

**Prologue : L'homme du roi**

Les mercenaires qu'avait engagé le roi Stannis n'étaient pas n'importe quelle compagnie d'Essos, il s'agissait de la prestigieuse compagnie dorée. Fondée par Aegor Rivers après l'échec de la première rébellion Feunoyr, une grande partie d'entre-eux étaient aujourd'hui des descendants de chevaliers westerosis fidèles au dragon noir ou bien des hors-la-loi en exil souhaitant éviter la peine de mort pour leurs crimes. À leur tête se trouvait le capitaine-général Harry Strickland, un homme qui disait savoir se battre mais qui ne l'avait encore jamais prouvé par les armes. Au moins était-il un meneur efficace face à l'ennemi et doué d'un certain charisme tout relatif qu'il soit. Il ne le méprisait pas, mais il n'avait pas de raison particulière de l'apprécier. Son second était un homme d'âge mûr voir vieillissant, à la carrure imposante et avec plusieurs cicatrices. Mais malgré ces cheveux décolorés, il pouvait voir qu'il était blond avant. Et à cause de cela il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

À leurs côtés se trouvait la maison Florent, qui occupait une place particulière dans l'organisation de la ruine qu'était désormais leur armée de part leur importance en nombres d'hommes, la moitié des milles cinq cent non-mercenaires, et le fait que Lady Selyse était l'une d'elle, une renarde. Enfin, elle n'en avait que l'apparence, et il la méprisait sans l'ombre d'un doute. Elle était vide, comme une coquille qui attendait d'être remplie de toutes les balivernes qu'une autre personne lui inculquerait sans le moindre scrupule, une autre personne comme Mélisandre par exemple. Un autre des principaux vassaux et conseillers du roi était Lord Robin Cossepois, un seigneur des terres de l'orage qui avait refusé de ployer le genou devant les Lannister après la défaite de la Néra et qui avait été partisan d'hiverner sur le Mur. Il était l'un des derniers nobles des terres de l'orage à être fidèle à Stannis Baratheon. 

Mais malheureusement, les éléphants de la compagnie dorée étaient tous morts de froids dans le Nord, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore atteints Winterfell. Et leurs armes de sièges avaient été détruites par un commando d'une vingtaine de nordiens armés de flèches enflammés. Il avait tenté de les poursuivre sans succès, reconnaissant juste l'homme à leur tête, identifiable à son sourire dément : Ramsay Bolton. Le bâtard, dans les deux sens du terme, venait de remporter une victoire stratégique, à défaut d'être tactique, sur eux. Sans ces précieuses armes ils ne pouvaient espérer prendre la forteresse des loups. La situation était en passe d'être désespérée. 

Indifférentes à tout cela, une dame en attendait une autre là où tout avait commencé et le jeu des loyautés mettait le sud à rude épreuve. Que l'on soit chevalier, simple dame ou bien maître des chuchoteurs, l'issue était toujours la même : gagner ou mourir. 


	2. Un bûcher pour une princesse

**Chapitre 1 : Un bûcher pour une princesse**

Les deux hommes l'avait solidement attachée au bûcher avec une grosse corde rêche qui avait survécu à l'assaut des Bolton. La fillette pleurait, mais cela leur était égal. Puis ils se reculèrent, laissant la prêtresse rouge faire ces incantations puis mettre le feu au bois. La princesse se débattait comme elle le pouvait mais c'était vain, elle allait mourir pour la gloire de son père, pour sa légitimité sur le trône. Les flammes gagnaient petit à petit du terrain, tandis que plusieurs soldats retenaient la reine suppliante. Il n'y avait pas là pire hypocrisie, cette femme pleurait la mort imminente d'une enfant, de son enfant, qu'elle n'avait cessée de rabaisser et de vouloir battre pour la faire croire à leur maître de la lumière.

Le bûcher était désormais entièrement embrassé, l'on pouvait voir des lambeaux du vêtement que portait la princesse partir au vent. Les cris s'étaient tus, elle était morte. Son père, le roi qui le payait, était impassible, tandis que sa femme avait été emmenée ailleurs par les soldats de sa famille. Quelle guerre stupide … 

Mais, alors que les flammes commençaient à s'estomper, une forme apparue. C'était elle, Shireen Baratheon était en vie. Et alors, comme animés par un seul esprit, les mercenaires s'emparèrent de la prêtresse rouge et tuèrent dans le dos Stannis Baratheon. Le feu ne pouvait tuer le dragon, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à en trouver un caché dans le cœur d'une biche sans défense. 

\- Apportez un vêtement à notre reine, commanda leur capitaine-général

Et alors plusieurs hommes approchèrent précautionneusement d'elle tandis que les dernières flammes s'éteignaient sur le bûcher. Un soldat lui mit une couverture sur les épaules et lui donna sa main, qu'elle saisit encore confuse, pour l'aider à marcher. Leur compagnie de vingt milles mercenaires avait mis aux arrêts les hommes de la maison Florent ainsi que ceux du précédent souverain. Leur nouvelle reine statuerait de leur cas, même si tous les exécuter était une option envisageable. Ils devraient également décider où aller désormais. Prendre Winterfell allait se révéler compliqué dans ces conditions, sauf si ils arrivaient à faire sortir ces lâches de leur forteresse. Retourner au Mur n'était probablement pas envisageable en si grand nombre, même si il faudrait envoyer un petit groupe pour récupérer Ser Davos. 

\- Vous qui connaissez ce côté-ci du Détroit, que lui conseillerez-vous de faire Ser ? lui demanda le capitaine-général

\- Et bien nous pourrions prendre une forteresse de moindre importance et fidèle aux Bolton. 

\- Même sans nos éléphants et nos armes de siège ? 

\- Je pense aussi, si nous avions des bateaux nous pourrions prendre Castral Roc aisément. C'est une forteresse puissante et forte symboliquement. Mais dans l'immédiat, faites préparer la Couronne. Lorsque nous enverrons un groupe récupérer Ser Davos Mervault, il faudra qu'il enquête sur Brynden Rivers. Une couronne n'est pas tout, il lui faut une épée. Et alors seulement les nobles s'inclineront. 

\- Vous êtes un homme avisé, Ser. 


	3. Première du nom

**Chapitre 2 : Première du nom**

Lorsqu'il avait quitté le Roc, il avait emporté avec lui la couronne du roi Aegon III Targaryen, reprise par Viserys II et Aegon V. C'était elle qui lui avait permis de rentrer dans la compagnie dorée, qui plus est sa famille n'avait aucun droit dessus. Ils l'avait volée lors du Sac de Port-Réal et de l'assassinat de la presque totalité de la famille royale. 

Ils avaient conduits leur jeune reine dans la tente de son père et, alors qu'elle avait un genoux à terre, Strickland la coiffa de cette fine couronne d'or. C'était un diadème composé d'une bande simple, en or, sans le moindre décor, bien différente de la luxueuse couronne d'Aegon IV et de ces successeurs. 

\- Je vous couronne : Shireen Baratheon, première du nom, Reine des Andals, des Rhoynars et des Premiers Hommes et Protectrice des Sept Couronnes. 

Et alors, tout les mercenaires mirent un genoux à terre, tandis qu'elle se relevait, en signe de loyauté. 

\- Relevez-vous, leur dit-elle

\- Ma reine ? lui demanda leur capitaine-général

\- La Mère sait se montrer miséricordieuse, mais pas l'Étranger. Vous enverrez Lady Mélisandre au Mur, et si ils ne veulent pas d'eux et bien ce sera la corde. Quand à la reine Selyse, elle retourne à Peyredragon avec la maison Florent. Laissez Lord Cossepois demeurer à mes côtés, il a été un excellent conseiller pour mon père. 

\- Bien ma reine. 

\- Capitaine-général Strickland, vous partirez à Châteaunoir demain à la première heure, ramenez Ser Davos ainsi que tout les nobles qui y ont été envoyés après la chute des Targaryen. Je les libère de leurs vœux.

\- Excusez-moi ma reine, intervint alors le lion, mais ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée. La garde est un symbole fort ici et je doute que cela soit à votre avantage d'en libérer certaines personnes. La symbolique n'en serait que peu glorieuse. 

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle curieuse

\- Ser Gerion Lannister. 

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'épée qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Longue, la garde était d'or et de rouge avec une tête de lion à l'extrémité du pommeau. C'était elle : Rugissante. 

\- Ser Gerion, reprit-elle, certains de ces hommes sont des fidèles de la maison Targaryen et se battront pour nous. Mais, reprit-elle à l'intention de Harry Strickland, ne libérerez de leur vœux que les nobles. Est-ce que c'est clair ? 

\- Oui, ma reine. 

Deux hommes amenèrent alors une immense carte du Nord. Ils étaient à deux jours de marche de Winterfell, mais continuer à avancer était impossible. Ils n'avaient plus de bateaux depuis la désertion de Sladhor Saan, les empêchant de rejoindre Peyredragon avec toute leur armée ou d'aller prendre le Roc. Et abandonner plus des deux tiers de leurs hommes derrière eux n'était pas une option envisageable. 

\- Qui sont les alliés de Lord Bolton ? leur demanda-t-elle

\- Les Omble et les Karstark, lui dit Ser Gerion en lui montrant leurs forteresses respectives, qui plus est Motte-la-forêt est aux mains des fer-nés pour l'instant. 

\- La maison Glover nous soutiendra-t-elle ? 

\- Je ne peux vous l'assurer malheureusement, mais eux auront des bateaux. 

\- Alors c'est là que nous iront. Ser Gerion, vous commanderez en l'absence du capitaine-général Strickland. 

\- Il … il reste un dernier détail encore, lui dit le lion, vous ne pouvez pas diriger sans main. 

\- J'ai déjà une main, il s'agit de Ser Davos. 


	4. Motte-la-forêt

**Chapitre 3 : Motte-la-forêt**

Ils venaient de rendre Motte-la-forêt à Lord Robett Glover et ses deux enfants, qui avait fait le choix de ployer le genoux devant la jeune reine. En effet, la garnison fer-née s'était, en l'absence de Yara Greyjoy, quelque peu amusée et avait tuée Lady Glover et torturée ces deux enfants. 

Lord Glover s'était joint à Ser Gerion et aux officiers de la compagnie dorée qui entouraient Shireen Baratheon. Ils tenaient une place forte désormais, mais il leur en faudrait d'autres si ils voulaient espérer prendre Winterfell un jour. 

\- Lord Manderly est un de mes vieux amis, je peux envoyer un corbeau à Blancport. 

\- Faites alors, lui dit le lion, avec des bateaux je pense que nous devrions envisager de prendre le Roc. 

\- Les fer-nés risquent de nous en empêcher, répliqua le nordien

\- C'est un risque que nous allons devoir prendre je le crains Lord Glover. Nous n'avons les effectifs suffisants pour prendre Winterfell en l'état tant que la tempête soufflera, mais le Roc est une forteresse riche et imprenable une fois installée entre ces murs. Qui plus est nous y serions épargnés par les premières neiges de l'hiver. 

\- Alors comment comptez-vous vous en emparer si elle est aussi imprenable que vous le dites ? 

\- Il y a une petite grotte dans la falaise, accessible par la mer, ensuite il suffit juste de pénétrer par les égouts. Balaq et ces archers pourront éliminer tout les corbeaux en vol et ainsi empêcher l'arrivée de renforts dans notre dos. 

Balaq le noir était le commandant du millier d'archers que comptait la compagnie dorée depuis plus de vingt ans et très probablement le meilleur tireur que n'avait jamais vu Ser Gerion. 

\- Ma reine ? demanda Lord Glover

\- Demandez le soutien de Lord Manderly et attendons le retour de Ser Davos et du capitaine-général Strickland

\- Bien ma reine. 

Lord Cossepois était resté silencieux durant l'échange, ne connaissant que mal la région et ces différentes forteresses. Mais pour lui, la meilleure solution était de laisser passer cet hiver infernale en demeurant à Motte-la-forêt et sur plusieurs châteaux du Mur. Cela serait également à l'avantage de la garde de nuit, mais il savait que sa reine ne pensait pas ainsi pour lui en avoir déjà parlé. 

Les tentes de la compagnie dorée avaient été plantée à l'extérieur de la forteresse, seule Shireen, le vieux lion et Lord Cossepois dormaient dans le donjon en tant qu’invités de la maison Glover. Les repas étaient pauvres, il fallait économiser les vivres avec l'hiver qui arrivait. Tout le Nord était déjà sous la neige et bientôt ce serait également le cas du sud. Des champs blancs recouvriraient tout les sols jusqu'à Port-Réal et Dorne serait sous des nuages constants. Ces descriptions, qui étaient celles des plus durs hivers des derniers siècles, donnaient une vision apocalyptique de ce qui les attendait à l'avenir. 

Shireen attendait avec une impatience non feinte le retour du groupe envoyé au Mur pour y récupérer Ser Davos, ignorant que la situation à Châteaunoir était plus compliquée. En effet, le contrebandier s'était barricadé dans les appartements du Lord commandant avec deux autres frères jurés et Fantôme, tandis qu'Edd était parti chercher des potentiels renforts. Ils avaient jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour se rendre, et après Alliser Thorne ferait enfoncer la porte et les tuerait tout les trois. Jon Snow était mort. 


	5. Lord Davos Mervault

**Chapitre 4 : Lord Davos Mervault**

Le groupe du capitaine-général Strickland était revenu une semaine plus tard, avec de nouveaux combattants et de nouveaux chevaux. Aux côtés des hommes de la compagnie dorée se trouvait Ser Alliser Thorne, anciennement premier patrouilleur de la garde de nuit et maître d'arme de Châteaunoir, et Ser Davos. Le retour de ce dernier faisait très plaisir à la biche, il avait été un fidèle conseiller de son père et elle l’aimait sincèrement. Elle les attendait dans la cour de Motte-la-forêt, accompagnée de Lord Glover et de sa garde. 

\- Ser Davos, le salua-t-elle, le capitaine-général Strickland vous a expliqué ce qu’il s’était passé ? 

\- Dans les grandes lignes oui. Vous êtes notre reine désormais. 

\- En effet. Et, tandis que ces hommes étaient partis vous ramener à mes côtés, Lord Glover a accepté de nous héberger le temps que nous désirions. 

\- Je vous en prie, intervint le nordien, c’est le moins que je pouvais faire pour ceux qui ont sauvés ma famille des fer-nés et de leurs tortures. 

\- Je vois. Et … que comptez-vous faire désormais, ma reine ? 

\- Terminer ce que mon père avait commencé : mettre à bas les Bolton et les Lannister. 

\- Fort bien. 

Les hommes de Lord Glover emmenèrent le chevalier jusqu'à ces quartiers. Les prochains jours allaient être difficiles, ils avaient probablement assez d’hommes pour prendre Winterfell en théorie mais la neige allait leur poser problème. Tant qu’elle continuait de tomber ils ne pourraient plus avancer vers le sud. Et si ils n’avaient pas le soutien de la maison Manderly, alors ils n’auraient que peu de bateaux et donc aucun moyen de se sortir de cette impasse. 

Peu après, il fut rejoint par la reine Shireen Baratheon, l'adolescente semblait fatiguée par le poids des responsabilités qui lui incombait désormais. 

\- Votre Majesté. 

\- Non Ser Davos. Pas … pas ici. 

\- Princesse Shireen. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? 

\- Je suis juste … je suis juste fatiguée par tout ça. Et, je voudrais faire de vous ma main Ser Davos. Et le jour où je serais assise sur le trône de fer, vous aurez Accalmie sachez-le. 

\- C'est … Je ne peux pas … 

Le chevalier était très clairement surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une telle confiance de la part de la fillette, encore moins après l'avoir abandonnée à son père et à la sorcière rouge. 

\- Désormais, vous serez Lord Davos Mervault, seigneur suzerain des terres de l'Orage, sire d'Accalmie et main de la reine. Acceptez, s'il vous plaît. 

Cette dernière phrase était une requête, faite humblement. Car Shireen le savait, seule ou mal conseillée elle mourrait très probablement d'un complot de Cersei Lannister, de son oncle Kevan ou bien encore de la maison Tyrell. Et Ser Davos était la personne en qui elle avait la plus confiance dans son armée. 


	6. Les guerres à venir

**Chapitre 5 : Les guerres à venir**

\- Lord Manderly a refusé ?

\- Oui, il a perdu son fils aîné lors des noces pourpres et refuse toute nouvelle guerre contre les Lannister. 

\- Alors il n’y a que nous ? demanda Lord Davos

\- Oui, il n’y a que nous. Les Mormont ne reconnaîtront qu’un Stark, les Omble et les Karstark sont les alliés de Ramsay Bolton et la plupart des autres maisons ont à peine assez d’hommes pour protéger leur propres terres. Et personne n’a assez de bateaux pour transporter notre armée. Nous sommes coincés ici. 

Il n'y avait malheureusement pas assez de bateaux à Motte-la-forêt pour transporter toute leur armée. 

\- Et nous sommes prisonniers ici désormais, avec l'hiver qui arrive. 

\- Lord Glover, Lord Davos, veuillez me suivre. 

Cela faisait deux jours depuis la nomination de l'ancien mercenaire en tant que main de la reine, aujourd'hui Shireen allait annoncer qui composerait le reste de son conseil restreint. Elle y avait longuement réfléchi, bien qu'elle n'ai qu'une marche de manœuvre des plus restreintes, et cela car certains postes seraient amenés à changer à l'avenir et qu'elle n'avait que peu d'alliés pour l'instant. 

La reine et les deux seigneurs arrivèrent dans la salle du conseil de Lord Glover. Face à eux se trouvaient deux cartes, l'une du Nord et l'autre des Sept Couronnes. 

\- Mes seigneurs, ma première mesure en tant que reine sera de nommer un conseil restreint qui sera chargé de me seconder. Vous connaissez déjà tous l’identité de ma main, Lord Davos Mervault. Le capitaine-général Harry Strickland sera chargé du commandement de notre armée et de notre flotte. Lord Glover, même si pour l’instant cela est seulement une charge honorifique, je vous nomme maître des lois. Ser Alliser, vous avez été un fidèle des Targaryen lors de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon, et pour cela vous en serez récompensé une fois la guerre terminée. En attendant, je souhaiterais que vous vous rendiez dans le Bief et à Dorne. Lord Cossepois, je vous fais chevalier de ma garde régine, sous le commandement de Lord Davos. 

\- Bien ma reine. 

\- Ser Gerion, Lord Davos, quelles options avons-nous à notre disposition selon vous ? 

\- Passez un pacte avec les Greyjoy des îles de fer, lui proposa le vieux lion, avec leur flotte vous pourrez prendre le Roc. Ce serait symboliquement une message fort, qui plus est il s'agit d'une forteresse qui sera capable de subvenir à nos besoins pour un moment. 

\- C’est une idée intéressante, Ser Gerion, mais cela pourrait bien nous aliéner le Nord dans son intégralité. 

\- C’est un risque qui vaut la peine d'être couru selon moi, Lord Davos. Qu’en pensez-vous Majesté ? 

\- Je pense que nous pouvons avoir des alliés fidèles ici, alors nous ne traiterons pas avec leurs ennemis. 

\- Bien, ma reine. 


	7. La dernière des Stark

**Chapitre 6 : La dernière des Stark**

Ser Alliser était parti le lendemain matin grâce à l’un des bateaux de Lord Glover, direction le Bief. Son premier arrêt serait probablement Corcolline et ensuite il irait à Dorne. Après tout, les aspics des sables qui étaient au pouvoir avaient une sérieuse rancune contre les lions de Port-Réal. 

Pendant ce temps, Shireen avait écrit des lettres pour divers petits seigneurs du Nord et du Conflans en insistant sur le fait qu’elle puisse venger les noces pourpres qui avaient vu la mort du roi du Nord et du Trident : Robb Stark, premier du nom. Alors qu’elle cherchait ces mots pour la maison Darry, qu’elle espérait bien rallier à sa cause grâce à son ascendance targaryenne, Lord Davos entra précipitamment dans ses quartiers. 

\- Votre Majesté, c’est … vous devriez descendre. C’est … c’est important. 

Elle se leva de sa chaise, intriguée. Sa main était toujours calme et sereine en temps normale, bien que prenant toujours en compte la gravité des situations qui se présentait à lui. 

En arrivant dans la cour de la forteresse, elle vit alors trois personnes qui venaient de descendre de cheval et toute la forteresse qui semblait comme figée dans la glace. Elle connaissait deux d’entre-elles, et c’était inespéré. Tout bonnement inespéré, comme si les Sept approuvaient sa quête pour le trône de fer. 

\- Lady Sansa, Lady Brienne et … 

\- Podrick Payne, se présenta le seul homme du groupe, je suis … je suis l’écuyer de Lady Brienne. 

\- Un écuyer pour une femme ? Que c’est … 

\- Il suffit Ser Gerion, le reprit sa reine, je connais votre valeur … Ser Brienne. Lady Sansa, soyez la bienvenue entre ces murs. Lord Glover va vous conduire à vos quartiers. 

\- Merci, Reine Shireen. 

\- Est-ce que vous nous aiderez, Lady Sansa ? À reprendre votre maison à Ramsay Bolton. 

\- Oui.

Tandis que la rousse partait avec le seigneur de Motte-la-forêt, la jeune biche demanda à Ser Brienne de les suivre elle et Lord Davos. Elle la connaissait de réputation, lorsqu’elle était au service de son oncle Renly, et elle avait toute sa confiance. 

\- Ser Brienne, je souhaite que vous recrutiez et que vous preniez le commandement de ma future garde régine. 

\- Ma reine, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit … 

\- Ce n’était pas une proposition, Lord Davos. 

\- Pardonnez-moi ma reine. 

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ... , commença la blonde

\- Il n’y a personne d’autre de plus qualifié que vous pour cela, Ser Brienne. 

\- J’ai déjà échoué par deux fois à protéger ceux à qui j’avais juré fidélité. Votre oncle Renly et lady Catelyn sont morts par ma faute. 

\- Vous n’auriez rien pu faire pour empêcher leur mort, Ser Brienne, mais vous pouvez empêcher d’autres morts de se produire, si vous acceptez. 


	8. Les épées en acier valyrien

**Chapitre 7 : les épées en acier valyrien**

\- Elles sont toutes les deux perdues depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, votre Majesté. 

\- Comment ? demanda la biche

\- Feunoyr était entre nos mains jusqu'à la guerre des rois à neuf sous, lui dit le capitaine-générale Strickland, elle a disparu lors de la bataille des degrés de pierre. 

\- Et Noire Sœur ? Où est-elle ? 

\- Son dernier propriétaire connu est Brynden Rivers, dit Freuxsanglant. Mais personne au Mur ne semble savoir ou vouloir nous dire ce qu'il est advenu de lui. 

Le capitaine-général de la compagnie dorée était embêté par ce fait, c'était comme si l'histoire du bâtard d'Aegon IV Targaryen, dit l'Indigne, ne méritait pas d'être connue. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais et incompétent que son père tout de même ? 

\- Tant que je n'ai pas ces épées, je n'aurais qu'une légitimité réduite. Et concernant Winterfell, du nouveau ?

\- Lady Sansa est partie hier avec deux de mes hommes et le jeune Podrick Payne pour Vivesaigues, lui apprit Lord Glover, le Silure a réussi à reprendre la forteresse de sa famille. Si jamais ils le rallient à nous alors cela nous fera quelques centaines d'hommes en plus. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui est réellement important. Son ralliement sera avant tout symbolique, comme celui de Lady Sansa à nous. Et si il entraîne d'autres familles du Conflans dans son sillage, alors nous pourrions avoir nos bateaux et continuer notre progression par la côte. 

\- Bien. Des nouvelles de la maison Mormont ? 

\- Ils ont décidé de nous apporter leur soutien qui s'élève à soixante-quatre hommes, lui dit Lord Davos

\- Si peu, murmura Shireen

\- Ce sera suffisant je pense, lui dit Harry Strickland, avec les hommes de Lord Glover et les miens en plus nous auront de quoi prendre Winterfell. Rajoutez à cela ceux du Silure et la bataille sera très certainement gagnée. Si nous arrivons à l’atteindre, tout le problème est là. 

\- Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de neiger, ragea Lord Cossepois, alors nous pourrions avancer. 

\- En effet, mais dans tout les cas notre armée serait trop grosse pour nos voies de ravitaillement et je refuse de mettre davantage la région à feu et à sang, nous ne sommes pas des Clegane ou des fer-nés. Ni des Frey. Nous sommes bloqués j'en ai bien peur, et les vivres de Motte-la-forêt ne seront pas non plus éternels. 


	9. Corcolline

**Chapitre 8 : Corcolline**

Ser Alliser Thorne se trouvait dans la demeure de Lord Randyll Tarly, l’un des conseillers principaux de Lord Mace Tyrell. Il s'était préparé à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à y retrouver le petit Samwell Tarly et la sauvageonne consanguine qu’il avait mise enceinte. Le repas avait été tendu, et il avait volontairement rajouté de l’huile sur le feu. Il comptait bien lui faire payer pour toutes ces humiliations à Châteaunoir. 

Tandis que les femmes allaient se coucher, après le dîner, Ser Alliser resta dans la salle dans laquelle ils avaient dîné avec Lord Tarly. 

\- Ce n’est pas une visite de courtoisie, Ser Alliser, et vous ne venez pas non plus en tant que membre de la garde de nuit. 

\- Non en effet, je suis au service de la reine légitime du trône de fer. 

\- La petite Baratheon ? Elle n’a aucune chance. 

\- C’est une Targaryen. Je ne sais pas comment cela est possible, mais c’est la vérité. 

\- Une Targaryen dite-vous ? 

\- Oui. Son père a voulu la faire brûler sur un bûcher pour solliciter l’aide de son Seigneur de la Lumière, elle y a survécu. 

\- Intéressant. Et où est Stannis aujourd’hui ? J’ai toujours éprouvé un grand respect pour lui, malgré certaines de ces opinions. Il était le plus habile de sa fratrie, un lion parmi les cerfs en quelque sorte. 

\- Stannis Baratheon est mort. Tué par les mercenaires qu’il avait engagé, la compagnie dorée. 

\- La compagnie dorée d’Aegor Rivers ?

\- Elle-même. 

\- Qu’attend-t-elle de moi ? 

\- Tant que nous n’avons pas une flotte suffisante pour transporter nos armées, vous ne pourrez rien faire sur le plan militaire. Mais essayez de convaincre Lady Olenna que les Lannister sont condamnés à tomber. Si elle se rallie à nous, son fils l’écoutera, il n’a pas beaucoup de volonté ni d’intelligence de toute façon. Et alors vous pourrez joindre votre armée à la nôtre par la mer. Nous commenceront par Winterfell, puis ce seront ensuite les Jumeaux et Vivesaigues qui reviendront à leurs légitimes suzerains. 

\- Et après Port-Réal ? Une autre rébellion du nord contre le sud ? 

\- En quelques sortes, demandez-vous juste de quel côté les Tyrell et vous devrez être. Les lions ou les dragons ? À qui est toujours allé votre loyauté ?


	10. La perte du Conflans

**Chapitre 9 : La perte du Conflans**

Lorsque Sansa Stark revint de Vivesaigues, ce n'était pas avec les hommes ni le soutien qu'elle avait escompté. Son grand-oncle avait refusé de l'aider et était mort en défendant Vivesaigues face aux soldats Lannister. Cela avait été un coup d'épée dans l'eau, le Conflans était perdu pour la reine Shireen et ils n'auraient pas d'aide pour reprendre Winterfell aux Bolton. 

Sansa était dépitée par cela, par son incapacité à avoir pu convaincre son grand-oncle de l'aider. 

\- Nous n'aurons donc pas de bateaux supplémentaires, remarqua Lord Glover

\- Non malheureusement, nous allons devoir nous en passer, ajouta Lord Davos

\- Je suis désolée …, murmura la rousse 

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute Lady Sansa, lui dit Brienne, parfois il est malheureusement impossible de faire changer d'avis un homme lorsque ces opinions sont si fermes. 

\- Mais … il est mort pour … 

La nordienne ne pouvait se résoudre à finir sa phrase, car ce serait admettre définitivement qu'il n'était plus de ce monde. Que sa famille, qui avait déjà tant souffert, venait de perdre quelqu'un d'autre, encore. La guerre lui avait déjà prit ces quatre frères, sa sœur, ces parents, son grand-père maternel, sa tante maternelle et maintenant son grand-oncle maternel. Elle était la dernière des Stark et serait bientôt aussi la dernière des Tully.

\- C'était un échec Lady Sansa, lui dit Shireen, mais nous en connaîtrons d'autres. C'est le lot de chaque guerre j'en ai bien peur. 

\- De voir ces proches mourir et ces convictions faillir ? 

\- Non, de devoir encaisser des revers, d'y laisser des plumes avant de se relever. Car nous ne pouvons rester à terre. 

Et tandis que dans le Nord des guerres se préparaient, elle était déjà déclarée dans le sud. Lannister contre Tyrell et Couronne contre la Foi. Des convictions étaient brisées tandis que le chaos menaçait de tous les consumer, de les engloutir jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux triomphe. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne s'élève au-dessus des autres et ne s'assoit définitivement sur le trône de fer, à Port-Réal. Cette homme-là … qui serait-il ?


	11. La bataille du Nord

**Chapitre 10 : La Bataille du Nord**

Après l'échec du plan de Lady Sansa, Shireen et la compagnie dorée avaient mis au point une nouvelle stratégie pour reprendre Winterfell aux Bolton. Car privés du soutien du Silure, c’était le Conflans qui leur glissait définitivement entre les doigts. 

Grâce aux flottes combinées des Mormont et des Glover, ils allaient pouvoir transporter un tiers de leur armée jusqu’à Moat Cailin. C’était risqué, de séparer ainsi leurs hommes, mais ils pourraient prendre Winterfell en tenaille sur deux flancs. La biche avait laissé à Lord Glover le commandement des quatre milles hommes qui étaient partis pour le sud du Nord, secondé par Ser Brienne et son écuyer Podrick. Shireen resterait avec Lord Davos, Lord Cossepois et la compagnie dorée à Motte-la-forêt et dès que le temps se serait calmé ils se mettraient en route pour la forteresse des loups, protégés par le bois-aux-loups.

Il leur fallut deux semaines pour atteindre Winterfell. Sur les conseils de Ser Gerion, ils avaient établis leur campement dans la forêt, à une demi-journée de marche du repaire de leurs ennemis. Dès que les éclaireurs leur signalerait l'arrivée de Lord Glover, Shireen ordonnerait de lancer l'attaque. 

\- Votre Majesté. 

\- Lady Sansa, je … je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. 

La jeune reine fit entrer la louve dans sa tente, intriguée par sa venue. 

\- Un homme est là, il dit être envoyé par Lord Baelish. Avant que vous ne le receviez, je vous demande d'être prudente, très prudente, Votre Majesté. Je connais Lord Baelish, mieux que Lord Davos ou Lord Glover : ne lui faites jamais confiance. Jamais. 

\- Merci, Lady Sansa, pour ce conseil avisé. 

C'est alors que Lord Davos Mervault, sa main, entra. Il était suivi d'un homme, mince aux yeux de furet fiévreux et aux longs cheveux bruns. Il portait à la ceinture une épée en acier valyrien dont le pommeau était serti d'un rubis en forme de cœur. 

\- Ser Lyn Corbray, se présenta-t-il

\- Et vous êtes au service de Lord Baelish c'est bien cela ? demanda la jeune souveraine

\- Lord Baelish est le protecteur du Val et le régent de Robin Arryn. 

\- Que veux-t-il ? demanda la Stark visiblement en colère

\- Lady Sansa ! la reprit Shireen

\- Pardonnez-moi, Ser Lyn. 

\- Lord Baelish vous propose son aide pour reprendre Winterfell aux forces de la maison Bolton, il propose l'aide du Val d'Arryn au nom de l'entente qui liait autrefois vos trois maisons : Stark, Arryn et Baratheon. 

\- Que devrions-nous faire selon vous, Lord Davos ? demanda la dragonne

\- Et bien c'est une offre généreuse, mais étant donné le passé de Lord Baelish, je dois dire que je doute énormément de sa sincérité. 

\- Réfléchissez, nous avons dix milles cavaliers, les meilleurs de ce côté-ci du Détroit. 

\- Lord Baelish a déjà fait des erreurs, dit durement Sansa

\- Est-ce donc un refus ? demanda le chevalier du Val

\- S'en est un, trancha Shireen

\- Alors, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici !


	12. Winterfell

**Chapitre 11 : Winterfell**

La forteresse des loups était tombée. Ramsay Bolton était désormais entre les mains de Sansa qui avait eu carte blanche sur la façon dont elle devait s'occuper de lui. Le bâtard avait tué Rickon Stark au début de la bataille, d'une flèche en plein cœur. Lord Cossepois et la majeure partie de ce qu'il restait de l'armée des terres de l'orage avaient également péris, ainsi que quatre cent hommes de la compagnie dorée et un peu moins de nordiens. Lord Glover, en l'absence de mestre qui leur était fidèle, avait commencé à rédiger des plis pour chaque seigneur du Nord, les informant du retour d'une Stark à Winterfell. Il avait également reçu un corbeau de Ser Alliser, qui annonçait se trouver à Dorne. Les choses commençaient à aller mieux, petit à petit. 

Shireen s'était installée dans l'une des chambres du donjon. Tout était allé tellement vite depuis la mort de son père qu'elle arrivait à peine à respirer certains jours. La biche priait pour que jamais Ser Davos ne l'abandonne, parce que sinon elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait. Sans le chevalier, elle n'aurait plus personne sur qui se reposer. Tandis qu'intérieurement elle se sentait faiblir de jours en jours, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Surprise, elle laissa une larme couler sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya rapidement avant d'aller ouvrir. 

\- Lady Sansa, c'est vous. 

\- Votre Majesté. 

La biche s'écarta, pour la laisser entrer, et referma la porte derrière-elle. 

\- Merci de m'avoir aidée, et de m'avoir soutenue. 

\- Votre Majesté … 

\- Pas ici, la coupa-t-elle, s'il vous plaît. 

\- Très bien … Shireen. 

\- Merci, Sansa. Je … 

\- Vous avez des difficultés à régner, cela se voit, mais vous faites du mieux que vous le pouvez. Vous êtes une bonne souveraine, Shireen. 

\- J'aimerais beaucoup le croire, vraiment, mais … regardez mon conseil restreint. Il fait bien triste figure ne trouvez-vous pas ? 

\- Un conseil restreint se construit au fur et à mesure, Shireen. Vous avez peu d'alliés pour l'instant, mais cela changera très bientôt, croyez-moi. 

La biche avait envie de se sentir rassurée par les propos de la Stark, mais … mais elle doutait encore. Prenait-elle vraiment les bonnes décisions à chaque fois ? Finirait-elle comme son père tuée par ces propres hommes pour avoir commis une ignominie sans nom ? Une autre larme traîtresse s'échappa de ces yeux, puis encore une autre. 

\- Vous … Je suis désolée que vous ayez à porter une couronne si tôt. Vous avez grandi trop vite. 

\- Comme vous ? demanda la biche d'une petite voix

\- Oui, dans une certaine mesure ça a été le cas pour moi aussi. 


	13. Changer la donne

**Chapitre 12 : Changer la donne**

La maison Bolton n'existait plus désormais et les nouveaux seigneurs Karstark et Omble s'étaient ralliés à la reine Shireen. De même, Lord Manderly, Lady Cerwyn et Lord Tallhart étaient venus accompagnés de leur garde personnelle pour lui prêter hommage. Ils tenaient désormais la majorité du Nord, et les rares maisons à ne pas s'être soumises à eux ne résisteraient pas longtemps si ils décidaient de les attaquer avec toutes leurs forces, qui s'élevaient à un peu moins de dix-sept milles hommes, cavaliers y compris. Qui plus est, ils tenaient Moat Cailin et avec elle le verrou du Nord. Avec une garnison et des défenses suffisantes, la forteresse serait imprenable. Et Lord Tytos Nerbosc, l'un des vassaux de la maison Tully, lui avait envoyé un corbeau lui signifiant son ralliement à leur cause même si pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas les aider militairement parlant. 

Shireen se trouvait avec son conseil restreint et les vassaux nordiens dans la grande salle de Winterfell. 

\- Mes seigneurs, leur dit-elle, suite à nos récents succès, je me dois de réorganiser quelque peu les choses ici. Lord Wyman Manderly, je fais de vous mon grand argentier. Lady Sansa, pour les précieux conseils que vous aurez su me donner en ces temps difficile, vous entrez à mon conseil en tant que représentante et gouverneur du Nord. Quand à Ser Gerion Lannister, je fais de lui le second membre de ma garde régine en remplacement de Lord Cossepois qui est malheureusement décédé. 

Plusieurs applaudissements retentirent dans la grande salle de la forteresse des loups. Les nordiens avaient désormais trois représentants à son conseil restreint, c'était autant que ces propres vassaux à elle. 

\- Ma reine, d'étranges nouvelles sont venues du Sud, lui apprit Lord Glover

\- Quels sont-elles ? 

\- Le grand septuaire de Baelor aurait été détruit par le feu grégeois. On ignore encore le décompte des victimes, mais c'était le jour du procès de la reine Cersei Lannister. 

\- C'est … une bonne nouvelle ? Enfin je suppose, si des Lannister sont morts. D'où tenez-vous cela ? 

\- Et bien … il s'agit d'un contact à Port-Réal qui a vu l'explosion du septuaire. 

\- C'est déconcertant je dois dire, reconnu la jeune reine, autre chose ? 

Aucun de ces vassaux ne prit la parole. 

\- Bien, reprit-elle, Lord Manderly, vous serez en charge de la forteresse en notre absence. 

\- Où allons-nous, Votre Majesté ? lui demanda Robett Glover

Dans l'esprit du nordien, si ce n'était pas lui qui avait été le premier homme du Nord à lui jurer fidélité ou Lady Sansa qui gouvernaient depuis Winterfell en leur absence, c'était parce qu'ils allaient accompagner leur reine tout les deux. 

\- Je sais que votre femme est morte il y a encore peu de temps, Lord Glover, mais je souhaitais vous récompenser pour votre fidélité. 

\- Où allons-nous ? lui demanda Sansa

\- Peyredragon. 

\- Ce … ce serait un honneur Votre Majesté. 

Il n'y avait que deux façons de récompenser un seigneur pour sa loyauté et sa fidélité : un titre accompagné de terres ou un mariage. Et pour Lord Glover, c'était la seconde option qui semblait avoir été retenue par leur reine. 

Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, un groupe de mille hommes prit la route jusqu'à Blancport, où les attendait des bateaux pour rallier Peyredragon. Aux côtés de la reine Shireen et de Lord Glover chevauchaient Lord Davos et Lady Sansa. Ser Brienne était restée avec Lord Manderly et Harry Strickland à Winterfell tandis que Ser Gerion et deux milles hommes, accompagnés des Mormont et de Lady Lyanna, avaient été envoyés pour remettre en état Moat Cailin et accueillir les forces venant du Bief qui devaient y arriver prochainement. 


	14. Lord Randyll Tarly

**Chapitre 13 : Lord Randyll Tarly**

Ser Gerion avait prit possession de Moat Cailin avec ces deux milles hommes et avait commencé à remettre en état la forteresse. Les deux sièges qu'elle avait subi en l'espace de quelques mois l'avait considérablement affaiblie. 

Alors que le lion se trouvait sur le chemin de ronde de la forteresse, il vit une quinzaine de bateaux arriver droit sur eux, toutes voiles dehors. Elles étaient peintes en vert et dessus étaient dessiné un chasseur rouge. C'était les armoiries de la maison Tarly, des vassaux de la maison Tyrell et par conséquent des alliés du roi Tommen Baratheon l'Usurpateur. 

\- Ser Tristan, Ser Brendel, hurla-t-il aux hommes qui inspectaient la grande cour, faites préparer la forteresse pour un siège. Le roi Tommen nous envoi une première armée. 

Les deux hommes étaient des chevaliers qui avaient quitté Westeros plus de dix ans plus tôt et avaient alors rejoint la compagnie dorée. Ils étaient très rapidement devenus ces seconds et il avait depuis une grande confiance en eux. 

\- Lord Randyll Tarly, murmura la jeune Lyanna Mormont en arrivant à ces côtés, la bataille va être délicate à mener. 

\- Je sais, mais c'est aussi ce que j'aime voyez-vous Lady Lyanna, avoir des adversaires tout aussi compétents et redoutables en face de moi. Je déteste les brutes qui se jettent dans la bataille sans réfléchir au nom de je-ne-sais quel idéal chevaleresque et qui provoque ainsi la mort de leurs hommes, une mort inutile de surcroît.

\- Ce genre de batailles ne méritent pas d'être menées en effet, néanmoins je regrette cependant que vous n'appréciez pas le charme des duels que l'on se livre sur le champs de bataille. 

\- Vous en aurez probablement un d'ici peu de temps, Lady Lyanna. M'accompagnerez-vous ? 

\- Avec grand plaisir oui. 

Ils descendirent de la muraille et se rendirent là où avait accosté les bateaux Tarly avec une vingtaine d'hommes pour assurer leur sécurité. 

\- Lady Mormont, salua le seigneur de Corcolline, et vous êtes ? 

\- Ser Gerion Lannister. Vous direz au roi Tommen que le Nord ne reconnaît plus son autorité. 

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant alors. 

\- Au courant de quoi ? 

\- Le roi Tommen est mort, de même que son grand-oncle Ser Kevan Lannister, Lord Tyrell et ces deux enfants. 

\- Que faites-vous ici alors ? demanda le lion sceptique

\- Je suis venu ployer le genou devant les dragons, à qui est toujours allé ma loyauté. 

\- Traîtres, murmura Lyanna

\- Qui siège sur le trône de fer ? demanda Ser Gerion

\- Votre nièce, Cersei Lannister première du nom. 

\- Alors elle aura fini par arriver à ces fins, je plains les habitants de Port-Réal. 

\- C'est une chose que je ne pourrais contredire, reconnut le Tarly


	15. Peyredragon

**Chapitre 14 : Peyredragon**

Le bateau de Shireen venait d'accoster dans le port de Peyredragon. Une dizaine d'autres le suivaient pour sa protection, avec à leur bord Lady Sansa Stark, Lord Robett Glover et Lord Davos Mervault. La reine douairière, Selyse Baratheon, les attendait sur le quai avec les hommes de la maison Florent, de sa famille. 

\- Ma fille tu as tellement changée, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle mettait pied à terre

\- Bonjour Mère. 

Tout de suite cela jeta un froid sur la petite assemblée qui s'était constituée autour d'elles. Les choses avaient changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues.

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez-là Mère, reprit la biche, ce qui m'amène ici vous concerne en premier lieu. Vous allez épouser Lord Robett Glover en remerciement pour sa loyauté à mon égard. Et désormais, je vous demanderais de m'appeler Votre Majesté. 

Tout se payait un jour en ce bas-monde, d'autant plus lorsque l'autre savait se défendre. Elle était loin désormais, la petite fille à qui elle voulait donner le bâton car elle refusait de se convertir à la religion du maître de la lumière.

La reine rejoignit son ancienne chambre, suivie de Lord Davos et de Sansa. Tout était comme elle l'avait laissé, avant que son père ne parte sauver la garde de nuit. Sa bibliothèque était encore là, remplie de livres sur les légendes des Sept Couronnes. 

\- Vous étiez splendide, majestueuse même, lui dit Lord Davos

\- Merci.

\- Vous avez fait le bon choix, tenta de la rassurer Sansa

\- Vraiment ? demanda la biche

\- Oui, confirma la rousse, vous êtes la reine désormais. Lady Selyse est certes votre mère, mais ce n'est pas à elle de vous dicter votre conduite. Qui plus est après … 

\- Vous pouvez le dire, murmura la biche tandis qu'une larme traîtresse coulait sur sa joue, lorsqu'elle les a laissé me brûler vive sur le bûcher. 

\- J'aurais dut être là, pour votre protéger, princesse. 

\- Vous étiez parti sur les ordres de votre roi, Lord Davos, ne vous en voulez pas pour cela. Mais … je suis heureuse de vous avoir à mes côtés tout les deux aujourd'hui. Vraiment. 


	16. Le poids de l'héritage

**Chapitre 15 : Le poids de l'héritage**

Il y avait deux raisons qui avaient poussé Shireen Baratheon à retourner à Peyredragon : le mariage de Lord Glover avec sa mère, Lady Selyse, d'une part et l'identité de ces parents biologiques d'autre part. Cette deuxième question la taraudait depuis déjà longtemps, déjà avant le ralliement de Lord Glover à sa cause elle se la posait. Qui était-elle en réalité ? Ce n'était pas son arrière-grand-mère paternelle qui avait pu les transmettre cette résistance au feu. Mais malheureusement, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à pouvoir lui répondre : sa mère, Selyse Baratheon. 

La biche en avait longuement discuté avec ces trois conseillers, doutant encore de certains de ces choix. Et revoir le gouverneur de la forteresse et ami de son père, Ser Rolland Storm, n'avait fait que la déstabiliser d'avantage. 

Sansa avait compris pourquoi elle tenait autant à le savoir, ces parents avaient après tout eu une grande influence sur elle, en plus de leur aura sur les Sept Couronnes. L'histoire tragique de Ned Stark resterait dans les mémoires pour encore longtemps. Lord Davos lui avait été plus pragmatique, lui expliquant que ce qui comptait ce n'était pas d'où elle venait mais les actes et les décisions qu'elle prenait. Il avait raison bien entendu, lui aussi. Et Lord Glover, en conseiller plus prudent, lui avait seulement recommandée de suivre ce que son instinct et ces convictions lui dictaient de faire. C'était toujours ainsi qu'il avait gouverner et jusqu'à preuve du contraire cela ne lui avait jamais fait défaut auparavant. 

Ainsi, quelques jours après leur arrivée, la petite souveraine se rendit dans la chambre de sa mère, accompagnée de la Lady de Winterfell et du chevalier-oignon. 

\- Qui suis-je ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix

Elle voulait savoir, elle le devait, pour devenir une bonne reine il fallait qu'elle connaisse ses origines, qu'elle sache d'où elle vienne. 


	17. Quinze ans plus tôt

**Chapitre 16 : Quinze ans plus tôt**

C’était sept ans après l’arrivée de Stannis Baratheon et de sa femme à Peyredragon, suite à la victoire de son frère sur la maison Targaryen et à son accession au trône de fer. Le second cerf se trouvait à Port-Réal, siégeant au conseil restreint en tant que maître des bateaux. Ainsi, c'était Selyse qui dirigeait la forteresse de Peyredragon, secondée par Lady Mélisandre, lorsqu'un jeune homme était venu depuis Pentos. Il s'était teint les cheveux en noir, mais il avait les yeux violets des valyriens, trahissant son ascendance. 

Lady Selyse savait parfaitement qui il était, mais elle n'avait rien fait contre lui. Elle était une renarde après tout, fidèle aux dragons et nom aux cerfs. Et le feu … le feu était puissant, mais il était aussi salvateur. C'était les flammes du seigneur de la lumière qui les sauverait tous des autres, c'était ce que lui disait la femme rouge qui lui murmurait à l'oreille. 

Puis était arrivé ce qu'il devait arriver : ils avaient entamé une relation amoureuse et sexuelle. Ce n'était pas difficile, son mari était toujours absent et les gens de la forteresse buvaient littéralement les paroles de Lady Mélisandre, les plaçant ainsi sous son contrôle. Seuls les dragons de pierre pourraient les dénoncer, mais ils ne parlaient pas. Alors, leur secret était bien gardé, et il le serait toujours. L'homme était caractériel, parfois odieux et avait la lueur de folie propre à sa famille dans les yeux, mais elle l'aimait. Pas d'un amour long et romantique comme Stannis, non c'était flamboyant et passionnel, comme une drogue. Et elle y était accro. Elle désirait cet homme plus que tout. Et lorsqu'un jour il partit, cela lui brisa définitivement le cœur et agrandi encore plus le pouvoir de la prêtresse rouge sur elle.

§§§

\- Je suis la fille de …, murmura la biche éplorée 

\- Viserys Targaryen, souffla sa mère fatiguée par la vie


	18. Amitié

**Chapitre 17 : Amitié**

Shireen avait été très affectée par ces révélations, elle était la fille de Viserys Targaryen, le roi en guenil, le frère du prince Rhaegar, le frère de celui qui avait enlevé Lyanna Stark et déclenché la rébellion de son oncle Robert.

Elle s'était rendue au mariage de sa mère et de Lord Glover, mais elle avait l'esprit totalement ailleurs et cela se voyait sur son visage. Son père était … son père était un dément qui à force d'insultes et de provocations avait eu une couronne d'or coulée sur la tête. Et si elle finissait comme lui ? C'était … c'était son sang qui coulait dans ces veines non ? 

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et que la dragonne déprimait dans son lit, Lord Glover toqua à la porte de sa chambre. 

\- Votre Majesté, vous devriez venir tout de suite, dit-il une grande inquiétude perceptible dans la voix

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lord Glover ? 

\- Des bateaux sont en approche de la forteresse. Votre Majesté … ils portent les armoiries d'un dragon à trois têtes. Un dragon rouge sur fond noir. 

\- Et alors ? Si ce sont des Targaryen alors ce sont nos alliés non ? Ouvrez-leur l'accès au port. 

\- Mais Votre … 

\- Laissez-moi en paix Lord Glover ! coupa-t-elle abruptement

Le nordien partit et donna l'ordre d'ouvrir les portes aux nouveaux arrivants, espérant qu'il ne venait pas de signer leur arrêt de mort à tous. Il les attendit sur le port avec les chevaliers de la maison Florent, Lord Davos Mervault et le gouverneur de Peyredragon Ser Rolland Storm. Lady Selyse était toujours recluse dans ces quartiers. 

Pendant ce temps, Sansa, jugeant l'état de la jeune reine plus que préoccupant, décida d'aller la voir. Elle entra dans sa chambre, sans lui demander son avis, et s'installa sur le rebord de son lit. La biche avait replié ces couvertures sur elle et s'était tournée dos à elle, de sorte que l'on ne puisse pas avoir son visage. Son état était triste et inquiétant. 

\- Je ne peux pas savoir ce que vous ressentez ni ce que vous traversez, Shireen, mais je suis là si vous avez besoin de moi. Et je serais toujours là pour vous. 

Et elle attendit, elle attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, jusqu'à ce que la biche soit prête à parler. C'était bien ce que faisaient les amies après tout, n'est-ce pas ? 


	19. L'avenir de la fraternité sans bannières

**Chapitre 18 : L'avenir de la fraternité sans bannière**

Lord Beric Dondarrion venait d'arriver au Mur avec ce qu'il lui restait de fidèles, secondé efficacement par Thoros de Myr, son fidèle ami, et Sandor Clegane. Ils avaient retrouvé le Limier alors qu'ils chassaient un ennemi commun : des renégats de la fraternité qui avaient été pillés et massacrés plusieurs communautés autonomes sous la direction de Lim Limbourne. Ils avaient pendu les traîtres puis ils avaient ensuite pris la direction du Mur, car cela était leur destination finale d'après les visions qu'envoyait le maître de la lumière à Lord Beric. 

À Châteaunoir, ils avaient la rencontre du nouveau lord commandant de la garde de nuit, Edd, et des sauvageons dirigés par Tormund Fléau-D'Ogres. 

\- Les marcheurs blancs vont essayer de franchir le Mur, leur dit le chevalier à un œil

\- On est déjà au courant, leur répondit le sauvageon, et on les attend de pied ferme. 

\- Combien d'hommes avez-vous ? demanda Edd 

\- Quarante quatre, lui répondit Thoros de Myr

\- Ce sera toujours ça de pris, vous allez les installer à Verposte, à l'est d'ici. C'est là que vont frapper les marcheurs blancs. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? leur demanda Thoros de Myr sceptique

\- Ils ont détruit Durlieu, l'arrière-base des sauvageons Au-delà-du-Mur sur la côte est, leur expliqua le Lord commandant

\- Je vois, et bien souate nous iront à Verposte. Y a-t-il déjà des frères jurés sur les lieux ? demanda Beric

\- Non, le château est placé sous le commandement de Morna Masque-Blanc, leur dit Tormund, l'une des chefs du peuple libre. 

Les hommes de la fraternité se mirent en route le lendemain matin, la plupart étaient inquiets de devoir cohabiter avec des sauvageons, et parmis eux il y avait Harwin, l'un des anciens gardes de Lord Eddard Stark qui avait connu plusieurs incursions de sauvageons lorsqu'il était encore à Winterfell, mais ils obéiraient aux volontés du seigneur de la lumière. Néanmoins, Thoros de Myr n'était pas tranquille, et décida d'en parler à Beric. Ils étaient amis de longue date après tout. 

\- Où est-ce que tout cela va nous mener Beric ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Là où nous voulions toujours aller. 

\- Nous étions censés protéger le peuple, le petit peuple, et nous mettre au service d'aucun seigneur. 

\- C'est ce que nous faisons mon ami, c'est pour cela que nous joignons nos forces à la garde de nuit. Si les marcheurs blancs l'emportent alors il n'y aura plus de seigneur ni de peuple. Tout ce qu'il restera, c'est la mort. Nous serons tous morts avant la fin de l'hiver. 

Parmis les survivants de leur fraternité se trouvait un jeune forgeron. Il n'était pas un fidèle du maître de la lumière comme la plupart des membres du groupe, non, il les suivait car plusieurs années plus tôt, il avait été galvanisé par leur sens de la justice. Il avait préféré cela à ce que lui dictait son cœur, amoureux d'une gamine du Nord qu'il ne reverrait probablement plus jamais. 


	20. Daenerys du Typhon

**Chapitre 19 : Daenerys du Typhon**

Shireen était sortie de sa chambre au bout de quelques jours pour rencontrer l'autre reine qui avait débarqué à Peyredragon. Lord Davos, Lord Glover et quelques soldats nordiens l'accompagnait pour sa protection. Ils avaient déjà affaire à un roi fou par le passé alors ils ne prendraient pas de risque si jamais la seconde était du même moule. Ser Alliser, qui se trouvait à Dorne lorsque Varys était venu proposer aux aspics des sables de rejoindre la Targaryen, se trouvait de nouveau aux côtés de Shireen. Elle était sa reine et elle le resterait. 

\- Shireen l'Usurpatrice, murmura l'argentée en la voyant arriver avec son escorte

Cela jeta un froid glacial dans le groupe qui s'était formé autour d'eux. Si elles n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre … alors une autre guerre démarrait, et aucun des deux camps ne le souhaitait. Cersei Lannister et ses alliés étaient déjà un problème suffisamment gros à gérer. 

\- Je ne suis pas une usurpatrice, Daenerys. 

\- Reine Daenerys pour vous. 

\- Votre Majesté, peut-être devrions nous remettre cette discussion à plus tard, intervint alors Tyrion Lannister

\- Non, Tyrion. Il s'agit de mon château et de mon trône. 

Elle n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien pour que leur rencontre se passe au mieux, mais la biche ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Oh que non, elle aussi elle était un dragon après tout. 

\- Je suis la fille de votre frère, Viserys Targaryen. Je suis la reine légitime du trône de fer. 

\- Mensonge, Viserys n'était pas un dragon ! hurla l'argentée 

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. Alors ou bien nous trouvons un arrangement, Daenerys, … 

\- Alors ce sera la guerre, coupa-t-elle

Et alors, les immaculés qui se trouvaient aux côtés de la khaleesi sortirent leur lance et les pointèrent sur Shireen. Lord Davos, Lord Glover et les autres nordiens présents sortirent leurs propres armes. 

\- Il doit il y avoir un autre moyen, lui dit Shireen pour essayer de la raisonner, nous avons déjà une guerre à mener contre Port-Réal. 

\- Je suis la reine légitime, tout ceux qui refuseront de s'agenouiller devant moi le payeront de leur vie. 

Et alors, l'un des immaculés visa la biche avec sa lance, déclenchant les hostilités entre les deux camps. Et très rapidement, l'île de Peyredragon devint un véritable champs de bataille entre partisans des deux reines Targaryen. Un véritable chaos. 


	21. Cersei Lannister, première du nom

**Chapitre 20 : Cersei Lannister, première du nom**

À Port-Réal régnait désormais Cersei Lannister, première du nom, secondée par sa fidèle main, Lord Qyburn et par son frère jumeau Lord Jaime, suite au suicide de leur dernier enfant. Ser Gregor avait été chargé du commandement de sa garde royale et Euron Greyjoy commandait leur nouvelle flotte. La Lannister ne contrôlait que peu de couronnes dans les fait, mais elle était certaine de pouvoir éliminer chacun de ces ennemis. Et cela car elle avait une dernière carte en main, une carte que personne ne soupçonnait. 

\- Les Frey et les Bolton sont morts, lui rabâcha une nouvelle fois son frère, nous n'avons plus d'alliés en dehors des terres de l'ouest et des alentours de Port-Réal. 

\- Nous avons encore les îles de fer, rétorqua Cersei, et les terres de l'orage ont été exsangues de chaque homme qui était en âge de se battre lors de la folle rébellion de Stannis Baratheon. 

\- Des pillards qui ont déjà trahis leurs précédents engagements ? En voilà des alliés dignes de confiance. 

\- Ils le sont tout autant que toi lorsque tu as fait libérer Tyrion. C'est toi qui a tué notre père Jaime, toi et personne d'autre. 

\- Je regrette chaque jour la mort de Père, Cersei, mais tu es autant responsable de cela que moi. Tu savais très bien que Tyrion n'était pas coupable du meurtre de Joffrey. 

\- Si il l'est ! hurla la souveraine 

Jaime était … il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'était devenu sa sœur jumelle en son absence. Elle était devenue folle, comme les Targaryen, comme celui qu'il avait tué. 

"Brûlez-les tous", cette phrase résonnait encore certaines nuits dans ces cauchemars. Et Cersei avait fait exactement la même chose au grand septuaire de Baelor. Dans sa démence, elle avait tué leur fils, leur dernier fils, leur petit Tommen. À cause d'elle, il était tombé entre les griffes des moineaux, puis il avait perdu sa femme et avait fini par se défenestrer. 

Le Régicide quitta la salle du trône et rejoignit ces quartiers. Son fidèle écuyer, Josmyn Dombecq, était dans son lit en compagnie de la jolie Pia, une servante qu'ils avaient ramené d'Harrenhal et placé sous leur protection après les mauvais traitements que lui avait fait subir les hommes de Roose Bolton et de Gregor Clegane. 

\- Je pars pour le Nord Becq, lui dit-il

\- Attendez Ser Jaime, je … je viens avec vous. 

Le garçon avait de bon réflexes, de très bon réflexes même pour son âge, mais … 

\- Tu seras considéré comme un traître à la Couronne. 

\- Mais je suis votre écuyer, Ser Jaime. 

\- Bien, si tu es certain de ta décision. Je partirais demain à l'aube. 

Le lendemain matin, Jaime se mit en route pour Winterfell avec son écuyer et l'amante de ce dernier. Elle ne voulait pas rester à Port-Réal, seule, à la merci de La Montagne, de la reine Cersei et de Qyburn. 


	22. De retour à Winterfell

**Chapitre 21 : De retour à Winterfell**

Shireen avait fuit Peyredragon, sa demeure, pour éviter de finir brûlée-vive par les dragons de Daenerys Targaryen, de sa tante. Lord Glover, sa mère, Sansa et Lord Davos avait réussi à quitter les lieux avec elle mais malheureusement la majeure partie des sept cents hommes de la maison Florent étaient morts avant d'avoir pu embarquer avec eux, de même que Ser Alliser qui avait fini brûlé par le feu des dragons. 

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus dans la forteresse des loups, Shireen avait tout de suite réuni son conseil restreint qu'elle avait également décidé de faire évoluer. Apprenant les nouvelles venant de Peyredragon, Ser Gerion et Lady Lyanna avaient quittés Moat Cailin pour revenir à Winterfell, laissant la garnison de la clé du Nord sous le commandement de Ser Tristan Flowers. Durant son absence, Arya Stark était revenue, après avoir massacré l'ensemble des hommes de la maison Frey et libéré son oncle Edmure Tully qui avait été fait prisonnier lors des noces pourpres. Ce dernier avait trouvé refuge chez Lord Nerbosc, un de leurs alliés, mais n'avait que peu d'hommes pour reprendre la main sur le Conflans. 

\- L'archimestre Marwyn sera désormais le grand mestre de la couronne. La charge de Maître de la guerre sera désormais la responsabilité de Lord Randyll Tarly et Lady Sansa Stark ne siègera plus en tant que représentante du Nord mais en sa qualité de maîtresse des chuchoteurs. Je fais également entrer, et cela à effet immédiat, Dickon Tarly, Arya Stark et Podrick Payne au sein de ma garde régine. 

Cela était fait, Shireen détestait ce genre de formalités administratives et protocolaires, mais elles faisaient également parti de ces fonctions de reine. Chacun de ces noms avait bien entendu été approuvé par Lord Davos pour le conseil restreint et par Ser Brienne pour la garde régine. Maintenant ils allaient passer aux choses réellement importantes, à savoir les menaces que représentaient Cersei Lannister et Daenerys Targaryen. 

\- Votre Majesté, peut-être devriez-vous laisser nos deux ennemis s'épuiser dans une longue guerre, lui proposa Lord Tarly, avec l'hiver qui vient il serait plus prudent d'économiser nos ressources. Avec les armes dont elles disposent, Cersei Lannister et Daenerys Targaryen pourraient nous balayer en quelques heures. 

\- Mais si nous faisons cela, lui dit Shireen, combien d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants innocents périront dans les flammes des dragons ou du feu grégeois ?

\- Ce sont les lois de la guerre malheureusement, reconnu le seigneur de Corcolline

\- Je refuse de laisser mon peuple mourir, Lord Tarly, tout ça parce que j'aurais été trop lâche pour combattre mes ennemis. 

\- Si je puis me permettre, Votre Majesté, vous devriez utiliser votre flotte pour prendre possession du Bief et appuyer les prétentions d'Edmure Tully sur le Conflans.

\- Développez s'il vous plaît, capitaine-général Strickland.

\- Le Bief est le grenier des sept couronnes, si nous prenons ces vivres alors Daenerys Targaryen ne pourra plus nourrir son armée. Pour l'instant ces forces sont à Peyredragon, de même que sa flotte. Et celle d'Euron Greyjoy est à Port-Réal. Quand au Conflans, cela nous permettra de sécuriser notre frontière sud tout en augmentant le nombre de nos soldats. Qui plus est, les populations de la région ont probablement bien assez soufferts. 

\- L'idée est intéressante, dit Lord Davos

\- Lady Sansa ? demanda la biche

\- Je … je suis d'accord avec le capitaine-général Strickland. Prenons le Bief avec la flotte et aidons mon oncle à récupérer ces terres. 


	23. Se préparer à l'hiver

**Chapitre 22 : Se préparer à l'Hiver**

Shireen était animée d'une rage et d'une volonté nouvelle suite aux événements qui avaient eu lieu à Peyredragon. Elle voulait protéger son peuple, tout son peuple, face aux deux reines folles qu'étaient Daenerys Targaryen et Cersei Lannister. Et heureusement pour elle, elle pouvait compter sur ces fidèles conseillers et amis pour l'aider dans cette tâche. 

Parmis eux, il y avait Sansa. La rousse était devenue l'une de ces plus proches amies au fil des mois. La biche n'en avait que très peu eu, à cause de la grisécaille qui avait abîmé son visage mais aussi de la personnalité peu commune et renfermée de son père. Elle avait grandi au milieu des livres, bercée par les contes et les légendes des Sept Couronnes. La première fois qu'elle avait vu Sansa, elle avait cru voir une apparition de la défunte princesse Elaena Targaryen, cinquième enfant du roi Aegon III, qui avait été emprisonnée dans la crypte aux vierges durant plus de dix ans par son frère, le roi Baelor le Bienheureux, avant d'être ensuite mariée deux fois par intérêt politique. La jeune princesse avait ainsi acquis de très nombreuses connaissances sur les Sept Couronnes et notamment la gestion du royaume, son second mari ayant été le grand argentier du roi Daeron II Targaryen. C'était à son troisième mariage et après avoir eu sept enfants qu'elle trouva finalement l'amour. Oui, pour Shireen, la louve ressemblait beaucoup à cette princesse aux cheveux d'or et de platine. 

Alors qu'elle observait les nordiens aider les hommes de la compagnie dorée à stocker leur vivres et à fortifier l'extérieur de la forteresse en vue des batailles à venir, la biche se surprit à penser une nouvelle à Sansa, et à la place qu'elle avait prit auprès d'elle en aussi peu de temps. Si jamais elles survivaient toutes les deux à cette horrible guerre, alors peut-être … peut-être oui … 


	24. La chute du Mur

**Chapitre 23 : La chute du Mur**

Les spectres avaient pénétré Fort-Levant en passant tout simplement par les tunnels se trouvant sous le Mur, ces derniers n'avaient jamais été comblés comme l'avait proposé Jon Snow avant l'assaut de Mance Rayder. 

Benjen Stark combattait aux côtés de Lord Beric et des garnisons de Fort-Levant et de Verposte. En voyant que les Autres approchaient, les garnisons des forts alentours avaient été prévenues mais seule celle où se trouvait fraternité sans bannière avait pu arriver à temps. Lorsque les autres se trouveraient devant les portes de Fort-Levant, il serait probablement trop tard. 

Le Stark trancha les jambes d'un autre spectre, l'empêchant ainsi d'avancer, et grâce à la torche qu'il avait dans son autre main, il y mit le feu. Il aurait aimé avoir une épée enflammée comme celle des deux leaders de la fraternité sans bannière, cela lui serait bien utile dans la situation actuelle. Il avait perdu son étoile du matin enflammée Au-delà-du-Mur en aidant la nouvelle corneille à trois yeux et Meera Reed à rejoindre la forêt hantée. Il les avait laissé non loin des ruines qu'étaient l'ancien manoir de Craster pour rejoindre Fort-Levant, où il savait que ce trouvait le gros des spectres. 

\- Quelqu'un a envoyé un corbeau à Châteaunoir ? demanda Lord Beric Dondarrion en tranchant un spectre en deux avec son épée enflammée

\- Oui, lui répondit Gendry en écrasant un autre spectre avec sa masse, le Lord commandant a été prévenu. 

En voyant cela, le loup noir se demandait encore comment la majeure partie des Sept Couronnes pouvait ignorer qui était le père du jeune bâtard. 

\- Bien … parce que je crois que nous allons devoir nous replier au sud, leur dit l'oragien, ils sont trop nombreux pour nous. 

\- Si nous faisons cela, ils dévasteront le Don, objecta un frère juré de la garde qui se trouvait à leur côtés

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, qu'elle est la forteresse la plus proche ? 

\- Âtre-les-Confins, répondit Benjen Stark, pourquoi ? 

\- Bien, nous allons nous y rendre et nous allons la piéger. Si nous ne pouvons les arrêter alors nous pourrons au moins les ralentir et faire gagner du peu de temps au reste des Sept Couronnes. 

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir envoyé de toute urgence un autre corbeau à Châteaunoir, ils abandonnèrent Fort-Levant et le Mur pour se réfugier provisoirement chez le jeune Ned Omble, dernier survivant de sa maison. La moitié des deux garnisons, dont Thoros de Myr, Harwin et Morna Masque-Blanc, étaient mortes dans cette première bataille. La guerre qui arrivait serait longue et coûteuse en vie humaine, ils en avaient parfaitement conscience. 


	25. Les corbeaux

**Chapitre 24 : Les corbeaux**

Trois cavaliers arrivèrent devant Winterfell et entrèrent, celui qui semblait les guider portait une épée en acier valyrien à la ceinture. Après avoir passé la porte, deux gardes les arrêtèrent : Dickon Tarly et l'un des archers de la compagnie dorée. 

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le fils de Lord Randyll

Et alors, le cavalier de tête enleva sa capuche et leur montra la main en or qu'il portait à l'extrémité de son bras droit. 

\- Le Régicide, et qui sont les hommes qui vous accompagnent ? 

\- Mon écuyer Becq et notre servante, répondit le blond

\- Vous êtes venu pour tuer un autre Targaryen ? demanda l'archer de la compagnie dorée

\- J'ai quitté ma sœur, leur dit-il

\- La reine Cersei ? 

\- Oui. 

Les trois cavaliers furent menés aux cachots de la forteresse par un deux autres gardes de la compagnie dorée et enfermés attendant que la reine ne s'occupe d'eux. Elle était en pleine réunion avec le conseil restreint suite à deux corbeaux qu'ils avaient reçu et venant de Châteaunoir. Le premier leur apprenait la survie et le retour imminent de Bran Stark, ce qui avait rempli de joie les filles Stark, et le second la chute du Mur à Fort-Levant. 

\- Nous ne pouvons pas affronter à la fois les deux reines au sud et cette menace-là, dit Lord Tarly, pas seuls.

\- Nous ne serons pas seuls, leur dit Ser Gerion, si vous m'autorisez à partir Votre Majesté. 

\- Où ? demanda le seigneur de Corcolline suspicieux

\- Volantis, lui répondit-il, je serais vite revenu. 

\- Allez-y avec une garde rapprochée, l'autorisa la reine, faites revenir nos deux flottes à Blancport et à Motte-la-forêt capitaine-général Strickland. 

\- Bien, ma reine. 

\- Nous n'avons que peu d'épées en acier valyrien, pas de verredragon ni de feu grégeois. 

\- La bataille sera compliquée ma reine, lui dit Lord Davos

\- Pas compliquée, mais ingagnable ! s'énerva-t-elle, comment … comment voulez-vous … 

\- Votre Majesté, lui dit Sansa, peut-être devriez-vous prendre du recul sur la situation et attendre un jour où deux. Vous êtes en train de vous surmener. 

La nordienne fit sortir son amie de la salle, laissant le soin à Lord Davos de conclure la séance. Cette volonté de vouloir sauvegarder le peuple à tout prix, de n'abandonner personne et de défendre ces valeurs au mépris de tout le reste, elle l'avait déjà observé chez une autre personne : son père. Et, cela c'était fini d'une manière des plus tragiques. 

Le lendemain matin, un autre corbeau arriva, lui de Villevieille. Il s'agissait de Sam, l'ami de Jon qui voulait devenir mestre, il avait découvert un important filon de Verredragon à Peyredragon. Ironiquement, Shireen en était la légitime propriétaire mais elle ne pouvait plus y mettre les pieds sinon elle se ferait carboniser par trois dragons, dans le meilleur des cas. Ser Gerion était parti pour Volantis, il fallait espérer que son plan secret fonctionne. Sinon, lorsque la tempête serait là, ils n'auraient aucun moyen de la combattre et ils mourraient tous. 


	26. La corneille à trois yeux

**Chapitre 25 : La corneille à trois yeux**

Bran Stark était revenu … il était en vie. Le loup et Meera Reed venaient d'arriver à Winterfell avec les hommes de la garde de nuit et les sauvageons qui se trouvaient à Châteaunoir, dirigés par Edd Tallett, leur Lord commandant. Avec eux se trouvait également le loup du défunt Lord Snow, Fantôme, et Wun Wun, qui était probablement le dernier des géants vivant.

Un grand conseil avait été organisé, réunissant le conseil restreint de Shireen, le Lord commandant, Tormund Fléau-D'Ogres et la nouvelle corneille à trois yeux. 

\- La fraternité sans bannière va essayer de les ralentir à Âtre-les-Confins, leur dit le frère juré

\- Cela nous fera gagner un peu de temps, bien. 

\- C'est moi qu'il veut, s'exprima alors Bran Stark

\- Alors que devrions-nous faire selon vous ? lui demanda Shireen

\- Trouvez une forteresse qui soit suffisamment grande pour accueillir les rescapés, fortifiez-là puis utilisons un appât. 

\- Toi, comprit aussitôt Sansa, c'est de la folie. 

\- Mais nous n'avons probablement pas d'autre choix, reconnut Lord Tarly avec pragmatisme

\- Si tu l'attires, il lui faudra combien de temps pour arriver jusqu'ici ? demanda la rousse toujours sceptique

\- Un petit peu moins d'un mois, lui répondit laconiquement Bran

\- Gagnons encore plus de temps et réfugions nous à Moat Cailin. 

\- C'est impossible Lady Sansa, lui dit Lord Tarly, la forteresse est trop proche des armées de nos ennemis. 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Shireen au reste de son conseil restreint

Tous acquiésèrent, d'accords avec le plan qui venait d'être proposé. Dans un petit peu moins d'un mois aurait lieu la bataille qui déterminerait probablement le destin des hommes dans leur intégralité. 

\- Obtenir des renforts des deux autres reines est je suppose impossible ? demanda Lord Davos pour être certain 

\- D'après Ser Jaime sa sœur est devenue folle et s'est retranchée dans le donjon rouge avec sa garde tandis que la reine Daenerys … vous savez tous ce qu'il en est, leur dit Lord Glover

Le Régicide avait été autorisé à rester avec son écuyer et sa servante après que Ser Brienne se soit portée garante pour eux trois. 

\- Grand mestre Marwyn, en l'absence de verredragon et étant donné le nombre d'épées en acier valyrien que nous avons à notre disposition … pourrez-vous ou non nous fabriquer du feu grégeois ? 

\- Et bien … probablement oui, mais savez-vous à quel point c'est dangereux de l'utiliser ? 

\- Oui grand mestre, mais si nous n'avons pas de feu alors nous sommes perdus. 

\- Je … je vais m'y mettre tout de suite alors. 

L'érudit était sceptique et heureusement, le contraire aurait été particulièrement inquiétant. 

\- Où enverrons-nous ceux qui ne se battent pas ? demanda Lord Davos, les cryptes ne me semblent pas être une très bonne idée. 

\- Tertre-Bourg, proposa Sansa

Sa proposition fut tout de suite acceptée par le reste du conseil, qui se sépara peu après. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire et peu de temps pour les réaliser. Néanmoins, Bran resta là, de même qu'Arya qui s'occupait habituellement de déplacer son fauteuil roulant. Le jeune homme voulait parler à Shireen. 

\- La précédente corneille à trois yeux m'a remis ceci pour vous. 

Sur ces genoux se trouvait une épée en acier valyrien. 

\- Elle s'appelle Noire Sœur, c'était l'épée de Brynden Rivers. 

La biche la prit dans ces mains. La garde était fine, adaptée à la poigne d'une femme, de couleur noire sertie d'une pierre et avec à son bout une flamme dorée. C'était bien elle, l'épée de sa famille. 

\- Merci, Bran Stark. 

Mais quelques heures plus tard, une nouvelle des plus dramatiques arriva à Winterfell : Euron Greyjoy avait coulé leur flotte dans le Bief et en avait profité pour piller la région, tuer Lady Olenna Tyrell, mettant ainsi fin à sa lignée, et détruire Villevieille brique après brique. 


	27. La Main Ardente

**Chapitre 26 : La Main Ardente**

Ser Gerion revint rapidement, comme il l'avait promis. Il était accompagné d'une escorte d'un millier d'hommes, des lanciers dont la pointe de leur arme ondulait comme des flammes. À leur tête se trouvait un homme à la peau noire qui avait d'étranges tatouages sur le visage. 

\- Ma reine, s'inclina-t-il, voici les renforts que je vous avais promis. 

\- Relevez-vous, Ser Gerion. Vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle à l'homme aux tatouages 

\- Moqorro, se présenta-t-il, prêtre du maître de la lumière. Et voici les serviteurs de la Main Ardente. 

\- Bien, votre aide nous sera précieuse. 

Ser Gerion conduisit les lanciers jusqu'à la caserne où se trouvaient déjà les frères jurés de la garde de nuit tandis que Shireen emmenait le prêtre auprès du grand mestre Marwyn, anciennement archimestre à la citadelle de Villevieille. Avec la destruction de la ville portuaire du Bief par la flotte d'Euron Greyjoy, le vieil homme était probablement le plus érudit des hommes de ce côté-ci du Détroit. La jeune reine avait décidé de mettre ces connaissances à profit pour la bataille qui allait venir. 

Le grand mestre travaillait dans une petite chaumière située contre les murailles dans un coin de la grande cour de Winterfell, malheureusement seul. 

\- Grand mestre Marwyn, appela-t-elle après être entrée, voici Moqorro, un prêtre du culte du maître de la lumière.

\- Que fait-il ici ? demanda l'érudit

\- Il va vous aider à travailler sur le feu grégeois, grand mestre. 

\- Le feu grégeois ? demanda le prêtre curieux

\- C'est … c'est une substance qui permet d'enflammer n'importe quel matériau, expliqua Marwyn, c'est très dangereux et instable à utiliser mais étant donné ce qui nous guette … Dans combien de temps seront-ils là ?

\- Quelques semaines, lui répondit la reine, dans le meilleur des cas. 

\- Et bien ne perdons pas de temps alors, Moqorro. 

Shireen les laissa se mettre à leur œuvre, l'initiative de Ser Gerion venait de considérablement augmenter leurs chances de survie. Le prêtre rouge devait très probablement avoir les même pouvoirs que Mélisandre, et donc dans le pire des cas il pourrait au moins enflammer leurs armes. C'était déjà cela de gagné en l'absence de feu grégeois si les deux hommes venaient à échouer. 

Alors qu'elle allait regagner ces quartiers, elle vit Lord Davos s'entraîner à l'épée avec Podrick et Becq, les écuyers respectifs de Ser Brienne et de Ser Jaime. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient à peine sortis de l'adolescence et allaient être confrontés à la mort de la pire des manières, c'était … c'était tragique. 

§§§

\- Vous voulez que quoi ? lui demanda Lyanna Mormont incertaine

\- Je veux que vous m'entraîniez à l'épée Lady Lyanna. 

\- Mais votre Majesté … 

\- J'ai une épée Lady Lyanna, une épée qui est dans ma famille depuis plusieurs siècles déjà et … et je veux aider. 

\- Et bien nous avons au mieux un mois environ avant leur arrivée alors je ne vous promet pas des miracles mais … c'est d'accord. 


	28. Les Stark de Winterfell

**Chapitre 27 : Les Stark de Winterfell**

Un matin, Tormund et Beric arrivèrent à Winterfell avec les survivants d'Âtre-les-Confins. C'était Dickon Tarly et Arya qui étaient de garde à la porte principale de la forteresse des loups, lorsque arrivèrent les quelques centaines de rescapés en provenance de l'est du Mur. 

La louve eu un regard surpris en voyant le Limier parmis ces hommes, à croire que c'était dans la nature des Clegane d'être increvables. Il était suivi par Gendry, qui était resté avec Lord Beric et la fraternité sans bannière depuis tout ce temps. Mais, fermant la marche il y avait … il y avait leur oncle, Benjen Stark. Le premier patrouilleur de la garde de nuit était en vie. Bran le leur avait dit évidemment, lorsqu'il était arrivé avec la garde de nuit, mais le voir de ces propres yeux c'était … c'était réel. 

\- Il est en vie, murmura-t-elle

\- Va prévenir ton frère et ta sœur, lui dit Dickon Tarly

\- Merci, je reviens vite. 

La jeune louve réajusta sa cape sur ces épaules avant de courir prévenir Sansa, qui se trouvait dans son bureau à examiner une dernière fois leur plan pour la bataille à venir. Elle était avec Bran, Meera Reed, Lord Glover et Ser Jaime. 

\- Arya ? demanda-t-elle en la voyant entrer précipitamment 

\- Oncle Benjen est ici, il vient d'arriver avec la garnison de Fort-Levant. 

\- Excusez-moi, dit-elle en se levant, nous … nous reprendrons plus tard. 

Les trois Stark retournèrent dans la cour de la forteresse, où les nouveaux arrivants se trouvaient. L’ambiance oscillait entre joyeuses retrouvailles et inquiétudes quand au combat qui allait arriver incessamment sous peu. Si les vivants venant d’Âtre-les-Confins venaient d’arriver, alors les morts n’étaient plus très loin. Sansa vit le jeune Ned Omble suivre la reine Shireen vers la salle du conseil de guerre tandis que leur oncle Benjen s’approchait d’eux. 

\- Vous avez tellement changés, murmura-t-il, Arya, Sansa … 

Lui aussi n’était plus le même qu’avant, sa peau avait considérablement bleuie et son regard autrefois chaleureux était froid désormais. Bran leur avait expliqué bien entendu, tout ce qu’il c’était passé au nord du Mur, mais le voir rendait les choses autrement plus réelles. Oui, leur oncle Benjen était en vie, mais il n’était plus vivants. 

\- Alors … c’est toi qui dirige ici Sansa ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Oui, Oncle Benjen. Mais tu es le seigneur légitime de … 

\- légitime ? demand-t-il, non … je suis un membre de la garde de nuit, que je sois mort ou vivant je le resterais jusqu’à mes derniers instants dans ce monde. 

\- Bien, alors je vais te présenter à notre reine. 

\- Notre reine ? Qu’est-il arrivé à Port-Réal ? 

\- C’est légèrement compliqué pour l’instant, lui répondit la rousse, il y a une reine là-bas, une autre à Peyredragon et la nôtre ici. 

\- Et qui est-elle ? 

Le loup était curieux de savoir qui les enfants de Ned avaient pu accepter de suivre après tout le mal que leur avait fait le sud, et encore il ne devait pas en savoir la moitié. Les Lannister et Lord Baelish avaient détruits leur famille, ils l’avaient brisée. 

\- Shireen Baratheon, première du nom, lui répondit Arya


	29. Chevalier des Sept Couronnes

**Chapitre 28 : Chevalier des Sept Couronnes**

Les marcheurs blancs n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures de Winterfell. Tout ceux qui ne combattaient pas étaient partis dans la matinée avec Sansa, à qui Shireen avait confié son royaume si jamais elle ne survivait pas à cette bataille. Ned Omble, les deux enfants de Lord Glover, Lord Manderly et le grand mestre Marwyn se trouvaient également avec elle. De même que Lady Selyse, la mère de la reine Shireen.

Ser Tristan et Ser Brendel, les deux seconds de Ser Gerion, avaient également quitté Moat Cailin avec leur garnison et étaient revenus chez les Stark. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'éparpiller en protégeant des forteresses secondaires et non-vitales pour la guerre contre les marcheurs blancs. Balaq le noir, le commandant des archers de la compagnie dorée, avait positionné ces hommes sur les murailles de la forteresse des loups. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, attendre la faux de la mort. 

Tandis que Shireen passait ces derniers instants seule, plongée dans un livre comme elle l'avait toujours été, Lord Davos avait rejoint Podrick, Brienne et Tormund dans une salle vide le forteresse. Chacun avait déjà un verre à la main, cela promettait d'être une soirée inoubliable, quelques derniers instants de joie avant la grande bataille qui déciderait du destin des vivants et des morts. Harry Strickland avait lui retrouvé ces hommes, qui n'auraient jamais cru devoir participer à une telle bataille lorsqu'ils avaient le choix de s'engager aux côtés du roi Stannis Baratheon, premier du nom.

Non loin de l'une des barricades en bois qui avait été installée à l'extérieur de Winterfell se trouvait deux vieux corps, fatigués par la vie : Lord Beric Dondarrion et Sandor Clegane. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, une fois que tout cela sera terminé ? 

\- Je pourrais kidnapper le gnome pour qu'il me donne une putain de liste des meilleurs putes des Sept Couronnes, mais j'ai une autre idée : une vengeance. 

\- Ton frère ? 

\- Oui, je vais lui lacérer son visage très lentement avant de faire exploser son crâne avec mes doigts. 

\- Alors nous avons un ennemi commun. De même que la petite. 

\- Ne l'implique pas là-dedans, la vengeance a un prix. 

\- Elle s'y est déjà impliquée toute seule, murmura le borgne 

Dans une autre partie de Winterfell, d'autres retrouvailles se jouaient, mais bien moins joyeuses qu'Arry et Taureau. Le Régicide faisait face à la corneille à trois yeux. 

\- Je suis désolé, Brandon, pour ce que je vous ai fait. 

\- Qu'est-ce que ne nous fait pas faire l'amour, répondit laconiquement la nouvelle corneille 

\- Vous avez raison oui. Bien sûr que … prenez soin de ce que vous avez, c'est le plus important. 

Ser Jaime se leva et alla rejoindre Lady Brienne et ces joyeux compagnons de fortune. 

Sur les murailles de la forteresse, Edd et Benjen Stark s'étaient retrouvés comme des frères. Ils étaient les derniers membres dirigeants de la garde de nuit : Jon Snow était mort, Ser Alliser Thorne était mort, Jeor Mormont était mort, … 

\- Elle devrait être pour vous, lui dit le Lord commandant, c'était l'épée de Jon et du Lord commandant Mormont. 

\- Justement, elle a été à deux Lord commandant avant vous, elle vous appartient légitimement. 

\- Promettez-moi une chose : celui de nous qui survit à ce qui nous attend brûle le corps de l'autre. 

\- C'est promis, Edd, c'est promis. 


	30. Les spectres

**Chapitre 29 : Les spectres**

Shireen se trouvait sur les murailles de Winterfell aux côtés des archers de la compagnie dorée. Wun Wun, le dernier géant se trouvait à côté d'elle à l'extérieur de la forteresse. 

Sa main serrait fermement la garde de Noire Sœur. 

Les spectres venaient d'arriver au contact de la première ligne, dirigée par Ser Jaime, Ser Brienne et Edd. Les archers de la compagnie dorée faisaient feu avec leur flèches et l'une d'elle, enduite du feu grégeois fabriqué par Moqorro et le grand mestre Marwyn, avait enflammé les barricades de bois. Cela allait couper en deux l'armée des morts et permettre à la première ligne de défense de ne pas être asphyxiée sous le nombre. 

Les deux chevaliers se battaient côte à côte comme des lions, avec leurs écuyers respectifs, Pod et Becq. Le Lannister venait remplir ces vœux de chevalier : protéger la reine et le peuple. Un premier corps tomba à côté d'eux, c'était Edd, le Lord commandant de la garde de nuit. Grand Griffe tomba lourdement dans la neige déjà maculée de sang.

Mais malheureusement, ils durent commencer à reculer face à l'avancée inexorable des morts. Ils avaient réussis à passer les fortifications enflammées en se jetant dedans. 

\- Archers ! hurla Balaq le noir, deuxième salve !

Des flèches aux flammes vertes caractéristiques allèrent se planter dans le sol au milieu des morts et déclenchèrent plusieurs explosions. 

\- On croirait revoir cette foutue bataille de la putain de Néra, rugit le Limier depuis l'intérieur de la forteresse 

\- Oui, remarqua Ser Davos, mais nous étions dans des camps opposés la dernière fois. 

Arya Stark se trouvait à leur côtés, la dague enflammée que Gendry lui avait fabriqué dans sa main gauche. Moqorro, le prêtre du maître de la lumière, avait invoqué les pouvoirs mystiques de son Dieu pour enflammer les épées et les dagues. Cela ne servait à rien pour les masses, car elles détruisaient tout simplement leur ennemis, et pour les flèches le feu grégeois était une solution plus pratique bien que plus dangereuse. 

\- Et je n'étais pas non plus dans l'un de vos deux camps, leur dit-elle

\- Les morts sont là ! hurla leur reine dans la tempête qui s'était abattue sur eux, ils vont entrer. Battez-vous ! Battez-vous pour vos vies ! 

\- Elle cause bien, reconnu Sandor

La porte de Winterfell céda et les spectres les envahirent. Arya vit Lord Glover tomber sous les coups ennemis alors qu'il défendait les archers d'Essos qui devaient maintenant faire face sur plusieurs fronts différents. Il avait été le premier allié de la reine Shireen dans le Nord, et depuis peu était également son beau-père. La louve décapita un premier ennemi et se jeta dans la bataille. C'était tuer ou être tué, il n'y avait pas de juste milieu. À côté d'elle, plusieurs membres de la compagnie dorée et de la garde de nuit étaient déjà tombés. 

À l'extérieur de Winterfell, Lyanna Mormont se battait avec une épée bâtarde qui avait été recouverte de feu grégeois aux côtés de Wun Wun. Ils détruisirent chaque spectre qui se présenta à eux, jusqu'à ce qu'une lance de glace ne touche le géant au bras, lui faisant perdre beaucoup de sang. C'était l'un d'eux, un marcheur blanc : une créature de la mort et du froid, venue pour tous les faucher. C'était maintenant que la vraie bataille commençait. 


	31. Les marcheurs blancs

**Chapitre 30 : Les marcheurs blancs**

Tandis que le dernier géant balayait les spectres avec ces bras, après avoir retiré de son bras la lance de glace, Lyanna Mormont affrontait le marcheur blanc. Elle paraît chacun de ces coups, difficilement à cause de la longueur de l'arme de son adversaire. La tempête de neige faisait rage, l'handicapant d'autant plus que l'Autre avait déjà réussi à l'atteindre. Il lui avait coupé la joue avec sa lame gelée, manquant de la tuer de quelques centimètres. Cherchant au plus profond d'elle-même davantage de courage, la jeune ourse se jeta sur son adversaire et, tandis qu'il bloquait son épée, elle lui planta dans le corps un poignard en acier valyrien que lui avait donné Edd. C'était l'un de ceux qu'il avait trouvé au Point des premiers hommes. 

En jetant un regard vers les murailles, elle vit que leur reine n'était plus là, elle devait se trouver à l'intérieur de la forteresse, en train elle-aussi de combattre. En effet, Shireen avait rejoint la corneille à trois yeux et Moqorro juste à temps pour assister à la mort de Meera Reed, transpercée par l'épée d'un spectre. La biche décapita un premier mort-vivant et alla ensuite se placer aux côtés des derniers défenseurs de la corneille à trois yeux. Ils étaient dirigés par Alys Karstark, la dame de Karhold et dernière descendante de sa famille. 

\- La forteresse est totalement envahie, leur dit la biche 

\- Alors c’est maintenant que le vrai combat commence, lui répondit le prêtre rouge

\- Oui … 

\- Ça va bien se passer, Votre Majesté. 

Shireen avait la main qui tremblait, toute son assurance avait disparu lorsque l’horreur de la bataille avait commencé. Elle se demandait comment Arya Stark, qui avait le même âge qu’elle, pouvait se battre avec autant d’aisance et d’audace. Elle éliminait tout ce qui passait sous sa dague enflammée, aidée par le Limier, Beric Dondarrion et Gendry, l’ancien forgeron de Port-Réal. 

Les morts avaient totalement envahis Winterfell, Jaime les affrontait sans relâche, Pleurs-de-veuve à la main. Il en avait déjà détruit plusieurs, mais il en arrivait toujours plus. Au bout d’un moment la ligne de front allait craquer et ils allaient tous mourir. Sauf si ils arrivaient à le tuer, le roi de la nuit. Le lion vit Ser Brendel, l’un des hommes de confiance de son oncle Gerion, être transpercé par l’épée de glace du roi de la nuit. Parfait, il était enfin apparu. 

Conscient que seul il n’avait pas la moindre chance contre lui, peut-être qu’il aurait put lorsqu’il avait encore son autre main, Jaime se replia vers le bois sacré. C’était là que se trouvait la corneille à trois yeux et le prêtre rouge Moqorro, aidés d’une poignée de soldats dirigés par Alys Karstark et de Meera Reed. Mais pour cela, il allait devoir se frayer un chemin parmis les morts. 


	32. Le roi de la nuit

**Chapitre 31 : Le roi de la nuit**

Ser Jaime s'était frayé un chemin dans le cortège des morts, Pleur-de-veuve en main, passant à côté du corps sans vie de Lady Alys Karstark. Il arriva dans le bois sacré de Winterfell, là où se trouvait Bran Stark. Le roi de la nuit était là, seul. Sans une parole ni le moindre bruit, il avait engagé le combat avec la reine Shireen et le prêtre rouge qui était capable d'incanter des flammes. Il ne s'agissait pas de souffles enflammés comme ceux des dragons de Daenerys Targaryen, il invoquait du feu sur les flèches des derniers défenseurs de Bran ou bien encore sur le sol.

Alors que le roi de la nuit allait porter un coup fatal à la biche, Jaime dévia son épée de glace avec Pleurs-de-Veuve, avant de prendre la place de la petite reine. 

\- Vous n'êtes pas de taille pour le combattre, lui dit-il

Avec sa lame en acier valyrien, le blond échangea plusieurs coups avec son adversaire, cherchant une ouverture. Il parvenait à le faire reculer de quelques pas, mais jamais suffisamment pour mettre Bran Stark en sécurité ou bien mettre en difficulté la créature des neiges. Shireen était elle admirative devant les talents à l'épée de Ser Jaime Lannister, celui dont son père lui avait tant parlé en mal : Le briseur de promesses, le Régicide, l'amant incestueux de la reine Cersei, … tout cela semblait avoir disparu derrière le chevalier protégeant les vivants des morts. 

Voyant qu'un marcheur blanc arrivait aux côtés de son maître avec sa lance, essayant probablement de passer au-delà du lion, la biche raffermit sa prise sur Noire Sœur et lui barra la route. Elle para la pointe de glace avec sa lame en acier valyrien avant de tenter un coup d'estoc que le marcheur blanc esquiva en reculant impassiblement d'un pas. Comme son maître, il n'émettait pas le moindre son. 

\- Faites attention à eux, lui dit Ser Jaime, n'allez surtout pas vous faire tuer. 

Derrière eux, Bran Stark était toujours dans une sorte d'état second, focalisant probablement l'attention du roi de la nuit sur lui pour éviter qu'il ne fasse un carnage dans les rangs des vivants. Le Rompu était entouré d'un cercle de flammes incantées par Moqorro pour sa protection. Certes le roi de la nuit ne les craignait pas, mais ce n'était certainement pas le cas des Autres. 

Tandis que la bataille s'éternisait en longueur et que Shireen, aidée du prêtre rouge avait fini par réussir à tuer son marcheur blanc, Ser Jaime avait été grièvement blessé par le roi de la nuit. 

\- Non, murmura la biche, pas vous. 

Le Lannister recula de quelques pas, saignant abondamment. Moqorro usa alors de toute la magie qu'il avait en sa possession pour ralentir le chef des marcheurs blancs tandis que Shireen accourait aux côtés du chevalier. 

\- Je crois que cette fois s'en est fini de moi. 

\- Ne dites pas cela Ser Jaime. 

Du sang coulait en abondance de son armure, la teintant de rouge. 

\- Rendez-moi un dernier service, ma reine, faites que ma mort n'est pas été inutile. 

\- Je le ferais. Moqorro, reculez !

Jaime Lannister puisa alors dans ces dernières forces pour une ultime charge vers son ennemi, leur ennemi, celui de l'humanité toute entière. Si il y avait encore quelque chose d'humain en ce bas-monde. Il était le briseur de serments, le Régicide, le lion de Castral Roc et aujourd'hui … un héros. 

Le roi de la nuit lui planta son épée dans le torse sans grande difficulté, mais il ne vit pas la lame qui le transperça à son tour, en même temps que le lion. C'était Noire Sœur, l'épée en acier valyrien de la maison Targaryen. 

\- Merci, murmura le ouestien dans un dernier soupir avant de laisser son âme rejoindre les Sept

Alors, marcheurs blanc et spectres s'immobilisèrent et tombèrent en poussière à la suite de leur sinistre maître. Ils avaient gagné, mais à quel prix ? Qui d'autre était mort ? Est-ce que Lord Davos … et Ser Gerion et le capitaine-général Strickland avaient eux aussi péri ? Combien d'autres étaient morts car elle n'avait pas su faire alliance avec Daenerys Targaryen et ces puissants dragons ?

Et tandis que tout le monde réalisait ce qu’il venait de se passer, qu’ils avaient fini par gagner face à la mort en personne, Lyanna Mormont vit avec horreur le géant, Wun Wun, avec qui elle avait combattu durant l’entièreté de la bataille sous les murs de Winterfell, s’effondrer sur le sol. Il venait de mourir, épuisé par le combat et par les multiples blessures qu’il avait reçu. Le dernier géant de Westeros était mort. 


	33. Honorer les morts

**Chapitre 32 : Honorer les morts**

À l'annonce de leur victoire sur les marcheurs, Sansa était revenue aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait à Winterfell, accompagnée de nul autre que Theon Greyjoy. Le jeune homme s'était présenté à Tertre-Bourg, car il voulait se battre pour la rousse, pour la protéger. Mais il était arrivé trop tard pour aller à Winterfell. 

De grands bûchers avaient été disposés devant la demeure des loups pour brûler ceux qui étaient morts et leur offrir un dernier voyage, vers l'au-delà. Parmis les morts qui avaient été disposés se trouvaient Wun Wun et Ser Jaime évidemment, ainsi que Lord Beric. Leurs compagnons de route, plus ou moins éphémères, avaient pleuré leur disparition. Parmis ceux qui n'avaient pas survécus se trouvaient également Balaq le noir qui commandait les archers de la compagnie dorée et Lord Randyll Tarly. Eux aussi ils manqueraient à leur entourage, mais c'était moins personnel. Ils seraient pleurées car leur bravoure, le soin qu'ils avaient pour les hommes sous leur commandement et leur facultés à diriger allaient provoqué un profond vide. Ils avaient été placés sur le bûcher auprès de leurs soldats. 

Shireen se trouvait devant l'un des bûchers, celui où reposait le lion, une torche enflammée à la main. Elle avait vu tant de gens mourir durant cette funeste nuit, tant d'hommes, de femmes qui pour certains avaient à peine quittés l'enfance. Alys Karstark ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle et avait encore toute la vie devant elle. 

\- Ces hommes et ces femmes sont morts pour tous nous sauver, commença-t-elle, pour que la mort ne gagne jamais sur la vie. Nous ne laisserons pas le sacrifice être vain. Nous reconstruirons ce qui a été détruit, nous rebatirons nos familles, nos vies et nous mettrons à bas les tyrans qui veulent asservir les populations. Briserez-vous la roue avec moi ?

Elle se retourna vers le corps du chevalier et glissa entre ces mains le cerf sculpté que lui avait offert Ser Davos. 

\- Vous étiez un vrai chevalier Ser Jaime, un homme bien, nous ne l'oublierons jamais. 

Puis elle mit le feu au bois, rapidement imitée par les autres survivants. À ses côtés se trouvaient Ser Brienne et Becq, le jeune écuyer du défunt chevalier. Eux aussi pleuraient.

C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour eux désormais, ce souvenir d’aux et vivre leur vie sans le moindre regret. 

Tormund et Lyanna Mormont se trouvaient devant le plus grand des bûchers, celui du dernier géant qui fut. 

\- Il est mort à la fin de la bataille, après m'avoir protégé. Est-ce qu'il avait … de la famille … quelque part ? 

\- Oui, nous étions sa famille, nous le peuple libre. Et, je pense que vous comptiez pour lui, Lyanna. 

\- Merci, Tormund. 

\- Non, merci à vous d'avoir été avec lui, à la toute fin. 

Ils avaient le cœur serré par l'émotion, le géant avait été un être chaleureux et profondément humain derrière son allure peut avenante, bien plus que certains seigneurs qu'ils soient du Nord ou du sud. 


	34. Fêter la victoire

**Chapitre 33 : Fêter la victoire**

Après le grand bûcher funéraire qui avait été organisé devant Winterfell en mémoire de leurs morts, un banquet avait été donné dans la grande salle de la forteresse. Quasiment tout le monde, à part Shireen et Sansa, avait un verre d'alcool à la main. Et Tormund aussi, enfin lui avait préféré une corne dont l'intérieur avait été creusé pour s'hydrater. Arya s'était installée sur l'une des tables, au milieu des autres soldats. Elle n'était pas comme Sansa, qui se trouvait elle aux côtés de leur reine, là où elles s'asseyaient autrefois avec leurs frères et leurs parents aujourd'hui disparus.

\- Comment est-il mort ? lui demanda Sandor qui s'était assis à côté d'elle et de Gendry

\- Il est mort en me protégeant, après que nous ayons été séparés, lacéré de coups par les spectres. Ces derniers mots ont été pour la femme qu'il laissait derrière-lui aux Météores. 

\- La pourriture, pas une seule pensée pour ceux qui se seront battus à ses côtés. 

La louve sourit, elle connaissait suffisamment bien son ami pour savoir qu'il était triste de la mort du borgne. 

\- J'ai repéré une jeune femme qui n'arrêtait pas de te fixer du regard, Sandor. Tu devrais aller la voir. 

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de femme, et depuis quand m'appelles-tu par mon prénom ? 

\- Depuis que je t'ai épargné ? rétorqua la louve joueuse

\- C'est cela oui. 

Gendry restait silencieux, sachant exactement à quoi jouait son amoureuse. Il aurait pu être jaloux, évidemment, mais il savait qu'Arya ne l'oublierai jamais. Certaines choses, certains souvenirs ou expériences vécues, étaient indélébiles. Et il était aussi curieux, de savoir ce qu'il y avait sous l'épaisse armure que le Clegane n'enlevait jamais. En presque un an de vie commune au sein de la fraternité sans bannière, le forgeron ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois sans, même lorsqu'il dormait. 

Mais quelqu'un d'autre avait vu le jeu auquel jouait Arya en toute impunité, sa grande sœur : Sansa. Assise aux côtés de la reine Shireen, elle regardait amusée le comportement de sa petite sœur. Elle semblait recommencer à vivre, petit à petit, à rire et à pouvoir aimer. Oui, les blessures causées par les Lannister commençaient petit à petit à se refermer pour chacune d'elles. 

\- Votre sœur semble aller mieux, lui dit Shireen 

\- En effet. 

\- Et vous ? 

\- Je … Je ne fais plus de cauchemars, plus toutes les nuits en tout cas. Tuer Ramsay a dû m'y aider. 

\- Tant mieux. 

\- Lady Sansa, je … 

La biche ne savait pas comment lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle. C'était … c'était compliqué, encore plus pour elle qui n'avait jamais vu personne s'aimer sincèrement dans son entourage. Elle sentait ces joues chauffer et se colorer en un magnifique rouge tomate. 

\- Venez Shireen, lui dit la louve en se levant, je pense que nous serons mieux en privée. 

\- Oui, répondit-elle en prenant la main qu'elle lui tendait

De là où il était, Theon sourit en voyant la scène. Oui, tout s'arrangeait petit à petit pour chacun d'eux. Les sévices que leur avait fait subir les Lannister et les Bolton commençaient petit à petit à disparaître. 


	35. La carte secrète

**Chapitre 34 : La carte secrète**

Shireen se réveilla dans les bras de Sansa, simplement heureuse. Elle avait réussi à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour la rousse depuis déjà un petit moment. Et elle était heureuse que la louve partage les même sentiments qu'elle. 

\- Bonjour toi. 

\- Sansa, tu es réveillé. 

\- Oui. 

\- Princesse Shireen, l'appela la voix de Lord Davos depuis l'extérieur de leur chambre

\- Pas de repos pour les reines, lui dit la Stark en rigolant

\- J'arrive, Lord Davos. 

Dix minutes plus tard, la biche se présenta devant son conseil restreint, suivie par Sansa. Elle ne manqua pas de voir le sourire qu'avait Lord Davos, qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. En attendant de trouver des remplaçants à Lord Glover et Lord Tarly, tout les deux morts lors de la bataille contre les marcheurs blancs, elle n'avait plus de maître des lois ni de maître de la guerre. De plus, Theon Greyjoy et le Limier avaient rejoint sa garde régine. Elle avait dut libérer de ces vœux Dickon Tarly pour qu'il prenne la succession de son père. 

\- Ma reine, lui dit Lord Beric, des forces ennemies ont prit le contrôle de Moat Cailin après que nous ayons rapatriés toutes nos troupes à Winterfell.

\- Qui ? demanda Shireen en colère

\- La bannière des Arryn flotte au vent sur les tours de la forteresse. 

\- Lord Baelish, murmura froidement Sansa à côté de sa reine, je l'avais oublié. 

\- Moi aussi, murmura Lord Davos

\- Et pour quelle reine s'est-il déclaré ?

\- La reine Cersei, Votre Majesté, lui répondit l'ancien contrebandier 

\- Je vois. Capitaine-général, je vous charge de lever cette occupation avec Ser Gerion et la compagnie dorée. Lord Manderly, Lord Beric, vous mènerez le reste de notre armée dans le Val par voie maritime. 

\- Shireen, j'ai peut-être une autre idée. Une idée qui nous permettrait de ne pas faire couler de sang inutilement.

\- C'est ridicule, rétorqua Harry Strickland, le seul moyen de vaincre ce rat opportuniste c'est de le tuer et de défaire son armée. 

\- Probablement pas, insista la louve, Shireen s'il te plaît. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? 

La jeune reine était dubitative, mais si elle pouvait trouver une issue pacifiste avec les chevaliers du Val, la meilleure cavalerie de ce côté-ci du Détroit, elle ne le refuserait certainement pas. 

\- Il faut que je parle à Lord Royce. Il n'a jamais été en accord avec Lord Baelish, lui nous aidera. Il faisait parti des seigneurs déclarants suite à la mort de ma tante, Lysa Arryn. 

\- C'est trop risqué Lady Sansa, lui dit Ser Brienne, vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre seule en plein territoire ennemi. Pas après … 

\- Je reviendrais, Brienne. 

\- Elle a raison Sansa, trancha Shireen, voyons voir … Ser Brienne, Arya, vous vous irez négocier avec Lord Royce. Pendant ce temps, nous déplacerons notre armée à Tertre-Bourg. Si vous échouez, alors nous reprendront Moat Cailin par la force de nos épées. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact : J'avais moi aussi oublié Baelish xD.


	36. Au sein du donjon rouge

**Chapitre 35 : Au sein du donjon rouge**

Euron Greyjoy avait fait de l’excellent travail pour elle. Il avait participé à la mort des trois bâtardes de Dorne et avait lui-même arraché la langue et tranché la gorge de la vieille reine des épines. Grâce à lui, la putain du prince Oberyn se trouvait toujours dans ces cachots, aux côtés de fils grassouillet et inapte de Lord Tarly, un autre traître aux Sept Couronnes. Bientôt, Ser Bronn de la Néra lui ramènerait en échange de Vivesaigues la tête de Jaime. Le mercenaire lui avait déjà livré celle de Tyrion.

\- Les scorpions ont été disposés sur les murailles de la ville, Votre Majesté. 

\- Parfait. Lorsque la Targaryen viendra, nous cribleront de flèches ces petits dragons. Et ensuite c’est elle que nous détruiront. Euron a déjà détruit la majeure partie de sa flotte et capturé "la reine des fer-née", elle est à genoux. 

Dans l’un des plus noirs cachots du Donjon rouge survivait Ellaria Sand, attachée avec des chaînes rouillées aux poignets. Elle avait assisté à la mort de son unique fille sous ces yeux, impuissante. Elle tuerait Cersei Lannister pour ce qu’elle avait fait à sa famille, et elle la ferait souffrir le plus longtemps possible avant de l’achever. Mais, dans la cellule voisine de la sienne, se trouvait une autre personne. Tout aussi affaiblie qu’elle. Son nom ? Samwell Tarly, le premier fils de Lord Randyll Tarly, avait été fait prisonnier durant le sac et la destruction de Villevieille qui avait vu la mort de presque tout les mestres. Il ignorait si Vère et leur fils s’en étaient sortis, il n’avait plus vu la lumière du jour depuis. Il n’avait fait que voyager de cachots en cachots depuis lors. Il avait été torturé plusieurs fois par la main de la reine, si il en jugeait à l‘insigne que l’homme portait. 

Soudainement, un grand tremblement se fit sentir au-dessus de leur tête. Quelque chose était en train de détruire la ville au-dessus d’eux. Sam, à demi conscient, vit alors la porte de sa cellule s’ouvrir. 

\- Qui êtes … 

\- Ne dites rien et suivez-moi. Si vous restez ici, vous allez mourir. 

Et alors, l’homme arracha ses chaînes et l’aida à sortir de sa cellule. Il y avait plusieurs autres prisonniers avec eux et tous ensemble, ils essayèrent de se sortir de la catastrophe qui était en train de se produire. Le couloir derrière eux s'effondra, les faisant accélérer la cadence. 


	37. Périple dans le Val

**Chapitre 36 : Périple dans le Val**

Brienne et Arya venaient d'arriver à Roches-aux-runes, le fief de la maison Royce, déguisées en simples paysannes. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles prirent discrètement la direction du donjon où elles savaient que se trouvait Lord Royce. Lord Baelish n'ayant pas confiance en lui et, malgré ces bonnes compétences indéniables sur le champs de bataille, il avait choisi de l'écarter du front. 

\- Qui êtes-vous ? leur demandèrent un des deux gardes qui surveillait l'entrée du donjon 

\- Ser Brienne de Tarth, se présenta la chevalière, j'ai avec moi une lettre signée de la reine Shireen Baratheon, première du nom. 

Elle lui tendit la dite lettre, et après l'avoir lue, il les escorta jusqu'à son seigneur. Yohn Royce était un homme de grande taille, les cheveux grisonnants et marqués par l'âge. 

\- Lord Royce, saluèrent Brienne et Arya

\- Qu'est-ce que la reine Shireen veut de moi ? demanda-t-il suspicieux

\- Nous sommes ici sur ordre de Lady Sansa, répondit Brienne, c'était son idée de vous contacter. Quand à ce qu'elle veut, vous devez le savoir aussi bien que moi. 

\- Lord Baelish, c'est cela ? 

\- Oui. 

\- Je n'ai pas la puissance nécessaire pour m'opposer à lui et je n'ai plus non plus le contrôle sur mes hommes. 

\- Et les autres seigneurs déclarants ? lui demanda Arya

Les seigneurs déclarants étaient un groupe mené par Lord Royce et qui s'était violemment opposé à Lord Baelish suite à la mort de Lysa Arryn. Ils étaient pour la plupart les plus puissants seigneurs du Val et comptaient pour plus de la moitié des troupes totales de la Couronne.

\- Mis à part Lord Veneur, tout les autres se sont ralliés à ce rat opportuniste de Baelish. Et je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai plus de pouvoir sur mes hommes. 

\- Sansa avait une meilleure estime de vous. Elle m'avait décrit un homme brave et loyal qui n'avait pas peur des conséquences de ces actes car il les pensait juste, mais vous êtes juste un lâche. Venez Brienne, nous trouveront de l'aide ailleurs.

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la forteresse à cheval, comme elles étaient venues, dépitées par leur échec. Elles ne pouvaient pas rejoindre l'armée à Tertre-Bourg bredouilles. 

\- Où allons-nous aller maintenant, Lady Arya ? 

\- Si nous ne pouvons pas rallier les seigneurs déclarants à notre cause il ne reste plus qu'une solution : Robin Arryn. Nous devons le soustraire à l'influence de Lord Baelish.

\- Et où se trouve-t-il ? demanda Brienne

\- D'après Sansa il est sous la tutelle de Lady Anya Vanbois, l'un des seigneurs déclarants aujourd'hui ralliés à Baelish. 

\- Ça promet, murmura la chevalière 

\- À qui le dites-vous. Vous n’avez jamais rencontré mon cousin il me semble. 

\- Non en effet, et vous ? 

\- Une fois, ses parents et lui étaient venues à Winterfell un an avant la visite royale du roi Robert. Son père, le défunt Jon Arryn, avait été le tuteur de mon père aux Eyriés avant la Rébellion. J’aurais préféré ne jamais le revoir. 

\- À quel point était-il horrible ? 

Vu ce qu’en disait, ou non, Arya, la blonde supposait que ce n’était pas un enfant de coeur. 

\- Probablement autant que Joffrey, juste moins imaginatif. 

\- Et c’est donc lui notre atout pour combattre Cersei Lannister et Daenerys Targaryen ?

\- Malheureusement oui, conclut Arya


	38. Renversement de pouvoir

**Chapitre 37 : Renversement de pouvoir**

Shireen se trouvait dans la grande salle de Winterfell, en compagnie de Sansa, de Lord Davos et de Harry Strickland lorsque le grand mestre Marwyn vint les interrompre. Leur armée partirait bientôt pour Tertre-Bourg.

\- Excusez-moi, vos majestés, mais j’ai reçu des nouvelles … Daenerys Targaryen a détruit Port-Réal avec ces dragons. La reine Cersei s’est repliée sur Castral Roc. 

\- Par les anciens dieux, murmura Sansa, c’est … c’est horrible. 

\- Oui mais c’est aussi notre chance, remarqua le capitaine-général de la compagnie dorée

\- Le Roc … Moat Cailin … nous pourrions prendre les deux en même temps en effet. 

\- Mais Shireen, objecta sa petite amie, nous n’avons pas assez d’hommes pour assiéger les deux forteresses simultanément. 

\- Ser Gerion nous avait parlé d’un … d’un moyen d’entrer dans le Roc, un passage secret que personne d’autre ne connaît. Nous pourrions les prendre par surprise, même en infériorité numérique. 

\- C’est risqué Shireen. 

\- Peut-être, reconnut-elle, mais si cela fonctionne alors nous aurons mis hors-course Cersei Lannister. Est-ce que cela ne vaut pas le risque que l’on prend ? 

\- Si cela fonctionne, alors nous pourrions être en position de force en effet. 

\- Lord Davos ! s’exclama Sansa, vous aussi vous êtes d’accord avec cette stratégie ? 

\- Je pense que si nous arrivons à avoir davantage d’hommes sous notre commandement, alors nous pourrions le tenter. 

\- Et où trouverons-nous … les sauvageons ? Ils refuseront de nous aider. 

\- Pas si c’est vous qui le leur demandez, lui dit Lord Davos

\- Donc nous laisserions une garnison ici pour protéger Winterfell, la compagnie dorée irait à Castral Roc tandis que les forces combinées du Nord et des sauvageons iraient faire le siège de Moat Cailin ? récapitula la rousse 

\- Exactement oui, lui dit Shireen, avec l’armée des Tarly qui t’accompagneras. 

\- Comment ça qui m’accompagnera ? Et toi tu seras où ? 

\- Je partirais, accompagnée de Sandor et Gendry, pour Castral Roc. Écoute-moi jusqu’au bout s’il te plaît, lui dit-elle en la voyant prête à protester, Cersei y est, alors c’est à moi d’y aller. Comme c’est à toi de faire la paix avec ton passé en confrontant Lord Baelish à Moat Cailin. 

\- J’ai probablement autant de raisons que toi d’aller affronter Cersei, mais c’est d’accord. Je respecterais ton choix. 

\- Merci, Sansa. 

C’est ainsi que quatre jours plus tard, la flotte du Nord renforcée par quelques bateaux fer-nés qui avaient choisis de rallier Theon prit la route des terres de l’ouest et du Roc avec à son bord la compagnie dorée et leur reine, Shireen Baratheon, première du nom. Sandor et Gendry, qu’elle avait fait entrer dans sa garde régine, se trouvaient également à ses côtés.

Dans le même temps, l’armée du Nord, renforcée par les Tarly et des sauvageons, avait prit le chemin de Moat Cailin sous la direction de Sansa Stark, la future reine consort des Sept Couronnes, secondée de Dickon Tarly et de Tormund Fléau-d’Ogres et protégée par Podrick Payne. 


	39. Castral Roc

**Chapitre 38 : Castral Roc**

Tandis que Lord Wyman Manderly et Theon Greyjoy attaquaient et détruisaient la flotte fer-née d’Euron Greyjoy, Ser Gerion et plusieurs barques de la compagnie dorée avaient prit le tunnel secret sous le Roc et s’y étaient infiltrés. L’effet de surprise fit son effet et petit à petit ils purent s’approprier la forteresse, étage après étage. 

Shireen se trouvait avec eux, non pas pour se battre mais pour les diriger. Et aussi parce que c’était moins dangereux que de rester sur les bateaux face à l’armada Greyjoy ou bien avec le reste de la compagnie dorée qui menait le siège de la forteresse depuis l’extérieur des murs. 

Elle serait, selon elle, davantage en sécurité là où on ne l’attendait pas, et elle avait Ser Gerion et Sandor Clegane pour la protéger. 

\- Où se trouve Cersei Lannister ? demanda Le Limier à un soldat totalement terrorisé qu’ils avaient laissé en vie

\- Dans … dans la salle du … du trône. 

\- Bien. Et où est mon frère ? Où est mon putain de frère ? 

Mais le soldat était déjà mort, les blessures qu’il avait reçu lors du combat et la peur panique que lui avait inspiré le garde royal avaient suffi à le tuer. 

\- Vous le trouverez, lui dit Ser Tristan, mais nous devons continuer d’avancer.

Alors qu’ils arrivaient sur les murailles, le groupe infiltré vit se dresser un monstre face à eux, une montagne : La Montagne, Ser Gregor Clegane. Enfin, après tant d’années à le chercher, il était face à lui, enfin. 

\- Partez ! hurla le chien, c’est entre lui et moi. 

Ser Gerion emmena les soldats vers le donjon, là où devaient se trouver Cersei Lannister et sa main, Qyburn. Mais, une personne resta aux côtés de Sandor. 

\- Je vous ai dit de partir. 

\- Non, lui répondit le forgeron armé de son imposante masse

\- Et après les gens se demandent encore qui est ton putain de père. 

\- Je sais. 

La Montagne, armé de sa longue et imposante épée, s’avança vers eux. Le combat pourrait bien leur être mortel. En fin de compte, il n’avait que trois choses ici-bas qui étaient capables de faire bouger l’ordre naturel du monde : l’amour, le pouvoir et la vengeance. Le reste n’était rien. 

Pendant ce temps, Ser Gerion et le reste de son groupe avaient commencé à prendre le donjon du Roc. Tandis qu’au large, Lord Manderly et Theon prenaient le dessus sur les forces d’Euron Greyjoy et que le capitaine-général Harry Strickland et ces hommes avaient réussi à entrer par le porte. La victoire était à eux désormais. 


	40. Gouverner le Val

**Chapitre 39 : Gouverner le Val**

Arya et Brienne étaient arrivée dans la demeure de Lady Vanbois quelques heures plus tôt. À leur grande surprise, la maîtresse des lieux ne les avait pas fait enfermer ni exécuter. Au contraire même, elle les avait conduit auprès de Lord Robin Arryn, le seigneur en titre du Val. 

\- Lord Robin. 

Les deux jeunes femmes s'inclinèrent devant lui, arrivant à attirer son attention. 

\- Cousine Arya, cela faisait des années que nous ne nous étions plus vus. Et vous êtes ? 

\- Ser Brienne de Tarth. 

\- Ser Brienne ? Voilà qui est curieux. 

\- En quoi ? lui demanda la blonde qui le dominait très largement, toutes les femmes restent au foyer dans votre pays ? 

\- Absolument pas, rétorqua le petit seigneur furibond, nous avons des femmes combattantes ici. Mais elles n'ont jamais été chevaliers. Et encore moins revêtues du manteau blanc de la garde royale. 

Évidemment … Lord Baelish avait dut se renseigner sur elles, et sur le rôle qu'elles jouaient auprès de la reine Shireen et de Sansa. Et Arya n'allait même pas essayer de savoir qui était leur espion, le rat devait en avoir plusieurs à sa solde et elle passerait trop de temps à essayer de les débusquer. Qui plus, si leur plan se passait comme prévu alors le lord protecteur du Val appartiendrait bientôt au passé. 

\- Tu n'as pas dut venir pour le plaisir, cousine Arya. 

\- Tu dois connaître la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, Robin. 

\- Votre trahison envers les Sept Couronnes et la reine Cersei ? 

Calme Arya, calme, se répéta-t-elle, ne t'énerve pas contre lui ça ne servirait à rien. Attaquer Cersei sur sa légitimité ne servirait à rien, déjà car elle était mère de deux rois et veuve d'un autre, et aussi parce que techniquement Shireen était une bâtarde. Du sang de dragon certes mais une bâtarde tout de même. 

\- La reine Cersei n'est pas une bonne reine, lui dit Ser Brienne

\- Et alors ? En quoi est-ce que cela me concerne-t-il ?

Arya avait furieusement envie de lui coller une gifle pour lui remettre les idées en place. Et cela lui ferait le plus grand bien aussi. Comment est-ce que les seigneurs du Val pouvaient suivre … ça ? 

\- Le Val d'Arryn a encore des armées presque intacts, lui dit-elle, et de bons seigneurs qui sauront les commander. Si vous nous aidez, vous y gagnerez beaucoup je vous le promet, une fois cette guerre achevée.

\- Oncle Petyr a dit que nous devions rester loyal à la reine Cersei. 

\- Il vous a menti, ma sœur m'a dit … elle m'a dit que c'est lui qui a poussé Lady Arryn, qui a poussé votre mère, dans le vide. Ce n'était pas un suicide, elle vous aimait Lord Robin, de tout son cœur. S'il vous plaît, aidez-nous. 

Et alors la louve s'agenouilla, exactement comme sa sœur le lui avait appris. Sansa avait été en compagnie du jeune seigneur durant plusieurs mois lorsqu'elle était aux Eyriés et elle petit à petit appris à le manipuler à sa guise. Arya détestait faire cela, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. 

Mais avant que Lord Robin ne puisse leur donner sa réponse, mestre Colemon les interrompit. Il tenait dans la main un message qu'il venait de recevoir par corbeau. 


	41. La lionne dégriffée

**Chapitre 40 : La lionne dégriffée**

Cersei Lannister avait été capturée dans la salle du trône de Castral Roc grâce à la trahison opportune de Qyburn, sa main, qui l’avait empêchée de tous les détruire en utilisant ce qu’elle avait encore de feu grégeois. Sandor Clegane avait réussi à éliminer son frère après un intense combat qui lui avait coûté son œil et sa main droite, aidé par Gendry qui s'en était lui sorti sans la moindre blessure. Cela relevait de l'exploit quand on connaissait la brutalité de Gregor Clegane. Euron Greyjoy était lui mort lors de la bataille navale au pied de la demeure des lions et Ser Bronn de la Néra, qui avait été fait seigneur après avoir tué Tyrion et Missandei, avait péri à Port-Réal quelques semaines plus tôt. 

Ser Gerion, son oncle, conduisit la reine déchue auprès de Shireen. 

\- Comment êtes-vous entrés ? lui cracha-t-elle au visage

\- Il y a un passage secret que tu ne connais pas Cersei, lui dit son oncle

\- Lord Baelish va venir me sauver. 

\- Cela m'étonnerait ma chère, lui dit son ancienne main

\- Vous … Vous m'avez trahie ! C'est à cause de vous que … 

\- Non, tout est de votre faute. Vous avez engendré votre propre chute en provoquant Daenerys Targaryen. En faisant tuer votre frère, vous avez réveillé le dragon. Moi, je n'ai fait que choisir le camp des vainqueurs. 

\- Concernant Lord Baelish, reprit Shireen, les armées coalisées du Nord, des Tarly et des sauvageons font le siège de Moat Cailin à l'heure où nous parlons. Selon vous, combien de temps tiendra la forteresse ? 

\- Il me reste Euron, lui il … lui il … 

\- Euron Greyjoy est mort, intervint Theon qui avait dirigé l'armada de Shireen avec Lord Manderly

\- Emmenez-là, ordonna la biche, nous régleront son cas une fois cette guerre terminée. 

Ser Gerion et plusieurs soldats de la compagnie dorée escortèrent Qyburn et leur prisonnière hors de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. La biche étaient ravie de la tournure que prenait les choses, maintenant c'était elle contre Daenerys Targaryen. 

\- Est-ce que vous êtes certaine que c'est une bonne idée de le garder auprès de vous ? 

\- C'est un homme efficace et particulièrement dangereux, Lord Manderly, je préfère le garder près de moi que de m'en faire un ennemi. 

\- Très bien. 

Theon partit à son tour avec Ser Tristan Flowers et une groupe d’hommes en direction des cachots du Roc. Il espérait y trouver sa soeur, qui avait été capturée par leur oncle Euron au début de cette guerre. Il espérait qu’elle n’ai pas été retenue prisonnière à Port-Réal, sinon elle était très probablement morte suite à la destruction du donjon rouge et de la forteresse de Maegor le Cruel. Il aurait dû aller la chercher, mais la reine Daenerys avait refusé, la jeune femme avait basculé dans la folie après la mort de sa fidèle main. Et il y avait les Stark à défendre, même si il était finalement arrivé trop tard pour participer à la bataille contre les marcheurs blancs. Il avait retrouvé Sansa et les non-combattants à Tertre-Bourg ce jour-là et il était depuis resté auprès d’elle, pour la protéger comme il aurait toujours dû le faire. Pour les protéger toutes les deux en réalité, Sansa et Shireen.


	42. Le Conflans

**Chapitre 41 : Le Conflans**

Moat Cailin était tombée au bout d’un mois de siège. Lord Baelish était mort lors de la bataille dans des circonstances encore inconnues, mais même si il avait survécu, Sansa ne l’aurait pas laissé en vie. Désormais, c’était elle la maîtresse de la forteresse, efficacement secondée par Tormund, Pod et Dickon Tarly. 

\- Ma reine, nous venons de recevoir un corbeau du Roc. 

C’était le nouveau seigneur de Corcolline, le jeune Dickon. Il semblait pour l’instant être tout aussi efficace que son père, bien que bien moins inexpérimenté que lui pour l’instant. 

\- Et que dit-elle ? demanda la rousse

\- Ils ont prit Castral Roc et capturé la reine Cersei. Nous avons ordre de faire route vers le Conflans et d’effectuer la jonction avec eux à Vivesaigues. Votre oncle Edmure tient le château mais il n’a que peu d’hommes sous ses ordres. 

\- Bien, préparez nos hommes à repartir alors. Des nouvelles de Ser Brienne et d’Arya ? 

\- Malheureusement non, mais maintenant que Lord Baelish est mort je suppose que ce sera plus simple de rallier à notre cause Robin Arryn. 

\- Je l’espère oui. 

Deux semaines plus tard, les deux armées se retrouvèrent devant le château ancestral de la maison Tully. Avec leur cinq cents hommes en plus, cela faisait de l’armée de Shireen la plus importante du continent. Selon les espions de Qyburn, Daenerys Targaryen avait perdu nombre de ces dothrakis et de ces immaculés à Port-Réal et lors de l’intrusion de Ser Bronn de la Néra à Peyredragon pour tuer Tyrion Lannister, la main de la reine. 

Mais le soir qui suivit, un groupe d’hommes et de femmes se présenta devant les portes de Vivesaigues. Ils étaient un peu plus d’une dizaine, dans un triste état. 

\- Yara, murmura son frère, qu’est-ce que … 

\- Cersei nous avait enfermé dans les geôles du donjon rouge. Je … Nous avons pu partir lors de la destruction de la ville par Daenerys Targaryen. 

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda le fer-né 

\- Lancel Lannister, le … cousin de Cersei. 

\- Et comment vous êtes-vous échappé ? Le donjon rouge a été détruit par les dragons de Daenerys. 

\- C’est … La main de Cersei, Qyburn, a fait des expériences sur moi. Probablement dans l’idée de reproduire ce qu’il avait fait avec La Montagne. 

\- Plus fort à quel point ? 

\- Honnêtement, je n’en ai pas a moindre idée. 

\- Dans tout les cas entrez, votre aide nous sera précieuse. 

Theon les emmena jusqu’aux quartiers des soldats pour les hommes et conduisit sa soeur et deux autres femmes au donjon du château. Il préférait éviter de les laisser dans des baraquements entier de membres de l’autre sexe, bien qu’il ne doute pas que Yara sache très bien se défendre toute seule. 

Puis il retourna voir Shireen et Sansa, qui se trouvaient encore dans la salle de son conseil restreint, à revoir une dernière fois leur stratégie pour la conquête à venir. Le Conflans était déchiré entre les partisans de la reine Shireen dirigés par les Tully et les Nerbosc et les partisans de Walda “la belle” Frey, fille aînée de du défunt Walton Frey, l’un des petits-fils de l'instigateur des noces pourpres. 

\- Sansa, Votre Majesté, un groupe de survivants sont arrivés de Port-Réal. Il y avait parmis eux ma soeur et Lancel Lannister. Je les ai fait installer dans les quartiers de nos soldats et dans le donjon. 

\- Tu as bien fait Theon, demain matin nous verrons de qui ils sont. Attend … Lancel Lannister ? Voilà qui est intéressant. 

\- Pourquoi donc ? lui demandèrent Shireen et Theon 

\- Lancel Lannister a été fait seigneur de Darry et fiancé à Amerei Frey par le passé, avant de rejoindre la secte des moineaux. 

\- Darry … Darry … ce sont des fidèles de la maison Targaryen n’est-ce pas ? demanda Shireen 

\- En effet, lui répondit la rousse, l’oncle maternel d’Amerei Frey, l’un des derniers Darry, était le maître d’arme du prince Rhaegar. Mais si nous y avons pensé, alors elle aussi. 


	43. La bataille de Darry-le-château

**Chapitre 42 : La bataille de Darry-le-château**

En plus de Yara Greyjoy et de Lancel Lannister se trouvaient parmis les survivants le grand-père de ce dernier, Ser Harys Swyft, Samwell Tarly, dont les retrouvailles avec son petit frère avaient des plus émouvantes, Ellaria Sand, Moryn Tyrell qui était le commandant du Guet de Villevieille et Elinor Tyrell, l'une des cousines de la défunte reine Margaery. Ils étaient les deux derniers de leur famille, les seuls que les lions n'avaient pas détruits, car brisés ils l'étaient, comme tout ceux qui avaient été soumis aux tortures et expériences de Qyburn. 

Shireen et son armée étaient arrivées à Darry-le-château un matin, où Amerei Frey les accueillit chaleureusement, heureuse de revoir Lancel en vie. Mise à part Lady Selyse et le grand mestre Marwyn qui étaient restés à Winterfell avec la garnison commandée par Benjen Stark, l'un des derniers survivants de la garde de nuit, et Ser Brienne et Arya qui étaient toujours dans le Val, quasiment tout les vassaux de Shireen étaient là. 

\- Merci, Votre Majesté. 

\- Ce n'était rien, Lady Amerei. À dire vrai … je n'ai pas fait grand chose. 

\- Vous ne l'avez pas exécuter, d'autres l'auraient fait sans la moindre hésitation. 

\- Je ne suis pas comme les autres roi et reines. Cela ne vous dérange pas de vous battre contre le reste de votre famille ? 

\- Quelle famille ? Ce mot n'existe pas chez les Frey. À part mes deux jeunes sœurs, mais toutes les deux sont mortes. 

Walda Frey, surnommée “la grosse” à cause de son poids avait été tuée par les chiens de Ramsay Bolton à Winterfell, quand à la jeune Marissa … elle était devenue la femme-sel d’Euron Greyjoy lors de ralliement à Cersei Lannister pour resserrer les liens entre leurs familles. 

À la fin de la journée, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre partout dans le château d'Amerei Frey. Comme … comme un battement d'ailes. 

\- C'est elle, murmura Shireen, ordonnez à nos soldats de se mettre en ordre de bataille. Lady Amerei, allez vous mettre à l'abris, dans un souterrain de préférence. 

\- Viens, lui dit Lancel qui se trouvait à ses côtés 

\- Et vous ? lui demanda la Frey

Shireen serrait Noire Sœur dans sa main. Elle ne savait pas bien se battre, elle en avait bien conscience, sa survie à Winterfell elle la devait à la chance et à l'aide qu'elle avait reçu.

\- Je resterais à l'arrière, mais un roi, comme une reine, ne peut fuir ces responsabilités. Emmenez Sansa et les loups avec vous, s'il vous plaît. 

\- Les loups ? 

La biche lui sourit tandis que son armée se mettait en ordre de bataille, juste à temps pour que déferle sur eux les cavaliers dothrakis et deux dragons. Qyburn, qui était resté au Roc avec Lord Manderly, lui avait dit que ces scorpions avaient abattus l'un d'eux à Port-Réal. Mais malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en construire. Un premier souffle enflammé ouvrit une faille dans leurs rangs par laquelle s'engouffrèrent les dothrakis. Puis les deux lézards volants s'attaquèrent au château en lui-même, la folie de la reine Daenerys n'avait plus de limite désormais. Il y avait encore des gens innocents qui y vivaient et y travaillait, elle ne pouvait pas tout détruire ainsi … 

Aux côtés de Shireen se trouvait deux soldats de la compagnie dorée. Normalement sa garde royale aurait dû la protéger, mais Arya et Ser Brienne étaient absentes, Sandor était blessé, quand à Pod, Theon et Ser Gerion, ils seraient plus efficaces avec le reste de l'armée qu'à la protéger elle. 

\- Rendez-vous, Usurpatrice. 

Shireen se retourna, les immaculés étaient là. 

\- Jamais, leur répondit-elle

La biche se saisit de son épée, de même que ces deux protecteurs et le combat s'engagea. Mais à trois contre plus d'une dizaine, elle fut rapidement la seule encore debout et dut se résoudre à ce rendre.

\- Tuez-moi si vous le voulez, murmura-t-elle, mais d'autres vous combattrons. Toujours.

\- Tu mourras, lui dit celui qui semblait les diriger, dites à la reine que nous avons la prisonnière. 


	44. La reine capturée

**Chapitre 43 : La reine capturée**

Shireen avait été enchaînée avec de lourds fers qui lui faisaient horriblement mal et conduite dans la grand cour de Peyredragon. Allaient-elles rejouer la même tragédie familiale pour la seconde fois ? 

\- J'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement, lui dit Ser Jorah

Elle avait reconnu l'ours gravé sur l'armure du chevalier et plus ancien conseiller de la reine-dragon. C'était lui le cousin de Lyanna, celui qui s'était exilé après avoir été pris en train de vendre des esclaves. 

\- Alors faites en sorte que cela se passe autrement. 

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. 

Face à elle se trouvait l’autre reine de Westeros : Daenerys Targaryen, première du nom. À ses côtés se trouvait celui qui commandait les immaculés, et un dothraki et Ser Jorah qui les avait rejoint. Son entourage s'était considérablement épuré depuis son arrivée de ce côté-ci du Détroit. 

\- Shireen Baratheon, pour les crimes de trahison et de rébellion contre votre souveraine légitime, vous êtes condamnée à mort. 

Un immense dragon apparut derrière la Targaryen, la gueule grande ouverte. Il s’avança et se plaça entre elles deux. C’était donc ainsi qu’elle allait mourir ? Tuée par le souffle enflammé d’un dragon ?

\- Dracarys, reprit l’argentée 

Mais au lieu de déchaîner sur elle les flammes de la mort, l’immense créature s’approcha encore d’elle et mis son museau en avant et la renifla. Puis, il se retourna subitement et donna un coup de queue à la reine Daenerys, qui s’écroula au sol, blessée. Ces trois conseillers avaient sortis leurs armes pour la défendre. 

\- Toi aussi tu me trahis … Viserion, murmura-t-elle

Shireen, voyant l’opportunité qu’elle attendait, monta sur le dos du dragon et s’envola dans le ciel. 

\- Dracarys, lui ordonna-t-elle à son tour

Et tandis que les bateaux de Lord Manderly et des fer-nés débarquaient sur l’île de Peyredragon, Shireen et son nouveau dragon déchaînèrent une pluie de flammes sur leurs ennemis. Si c'était ainsi que cela devait finir, et bien souate. Elle ne reculerait pas, pas après tant de batailles et tant de sacrifices. 

Sansa était restée à Accalmie, pour ne pas être tuée lors des combats qui allaient avoir lieu sur l'île des dragons. Elle avait un horrible pressentiment mais elle espérait sincèrement se tromper. 

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que le plan marchera comme prévu Sandor ? 

Le limier était resté avec elle, ne pouvant pas prendre part au combat avec sa main détruite. 

\- Je l'espère oui, mais si le feu ne l'a pas tuée la première fois alors pourquoi le ferait-il la seconde ? Qui plus est il s'agissait de votre idée à la base. 

\- Vous avez raison, mais je m'inquiète pour elle. 

\- Comme moi pour Gendry et Arya. 

\- Ils vous reviendront tout les deux Sandor, faites leur confiance. 

\- Alors ayez confiance en notre reine, elle s'est sortie de situations bien plus précaires par le passé. 


	45. Le siège de Peyredragon

**Chapitre 44 : Le siège de Peyredragon**

Tandis que les deux dernières Targaryen s’étaient élancées dans un mortel ballet aérien sur le dos de leurs dragons respectifs, leurs armées menaient une lutte acharnée au sein de la forteresse de Peyredragon. Theon Greyjoy menait l’armée avec Dickon Tarly, Gendry et Lyanna Mormont. En face, les dothrakis et les immaculés étaient dirigés par Ver Gris et Ser Jorah Mormont, les derniers conseillers de la reine. 

Les deux ours s’étaient rencontrés dans la salle du trône de l’île. Après la grande bataille de Winterfell, Benjen Stark avait insisté pour lui rendre Grand Griffe, l’épée en acier valyrien de la maison Mormont. 

\- Nous nous rencontrons enfin, cousin. 

Et leur duel commença. Chacun d’eux se battait pour une reine différente, un avenir différent qui serait forgé dans les flammes de cette dernière guerre. Leurs premiers échanges furent lent, pour pouvoir se jauger mutuellement. Lyanna ne connaissait de son cousin que ce que lui avaient dit sa mère sur lui, à savoir qu'il était un homme lâche et avide qui n'avait pas été capable d'accepter son destin. La seule qualité qu'elle lui reconnaissait c'était son talent à l'épée. 

\- Tu aurais dû te battre avec nous, Lyanna. 

\- Non, votre reine est une folle. 

La jeune ourse l'attaqua avec plus de fermeté, mais le chevalier contra chacun de ces coups. 

Pendant ce temps, les soldats sous le commandement de Theon Greyjoy affrontaient les immaculés de Ver Gris. Le fer-né et l'ancienne esclave livraient eux aussi un combat acharné, un autre ballet, avec leurs lances. 

\- Vous êtes un traître, vous aussi. 

\- Je n'ai pas trahis votre reine, Ver Gris, j'ai juste choisi de me battre pour les Stark, ma famille, lorsque les marcheurs blancs sont venus. 

\- Les Stark soutiennent une autre reine, une usurpatrice. 

Le roux esquiva la lance de son adversaire et, grâce à la diversion de l'un de ces hommes, il lui planta sa lance dans l'œil et le tua sur le coup. Les dothrakis s'étaient déjà rendus, n'étant pas à leur avantage sur l'île et ne souhaitant pas se battre pour celle qui avait bafouée leurs traditions et qui les conduisait tous à la mort. 

La bataille était gagnée, la stratégie de Sansa avait été payante. Et dans la salle du trône, Ser Jorah était mort des mains de sa jeune cousine, Lyanna. 


	46. Derniers préparatifs

**Chapitre 45 : Derniers préparatifs**

Ils avaient remporté une écrasante et importante victoire à Peyredragon. Les immaculés survivants s’étaient rendus, de même que les dothrakis et avaient fait le choix de retourner à Essos. Ser Jorah Mormont était également mort, tué par sa jeune cousine. De plus, ils avaient gagnés un puissant allié : Viserion, le plus petit des trois dragons de la reine folle. Mais malheureusement, cette dernière s'était enfuie sur son dragon, Drogon, et n’avait pas encore été retrouvée. 

Arya et Ser Brienne étaient également revenues de leur mission dans le Val avec le jeune Robin Arryn. Ce dernier avait accepté de prêter allégeance à Shireen et de mettre ces armées à sa disposition. 

\- Nous avons presque gagnés, murmura Sansa 

Elle se trouvait avec Lord Manderly, Qyburn, Shireen et Lord Davos dans la salle du trône de Peyredragon.

Harry Strickland et Ser Gerion étaient partis avec la compagnie dorée pour explorer le continent à la recherche de la reine en fuite. Elle chevauchait un dragon, ce serait difficile à cacher. 

\- Lui reste-t-il encore des soutiens quelque part ? demanda la biche à ses conseillers 

\- Après ce qu’elle a fait à Port-Réal probablement pas, lui dit Lord Davos, ou bien ce sont des inconscients. 

C’est alors que le grand mestre Marwyn arriva, avec un bout de parchemin dans la main.

\- Il vient de Lady Amerei Lannister, Majesté … nous l’avons trouvée. 

\- Où ? 

\- Harrenhal, c’est là qu’elle se cache. Son dragon est avec elle. 

\- Bien. Prévenez le capitaine général Strickland, dite-lui que nous savons où elle se cache. Qyburn, est-ce que vos scorpions sont prêts ? 

\- Trois seulement, il faudra encore plusieurs semaines pour finir les autres je le crains. 

\- Alors nous nous en contenterons. Lord Manderly, nous passerons en bateau par l’un des affluents de la Néra pour atteindre l’Œildieu. Je ne veux pas voir un seul soldat entrer dans la forteresse ou essayer de la combattre à part ceux qui seront en charge des scorpions. 

\- Non Shireen, s’opposa violemment Sansa, tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule ! 

\- Elle a raison Votre Majesté, lui dit Lord Davos, ce serait du suicide. 

\- Je suis la seule capable de l’arrêter, personne d’autre ne peut chevaucher Viserion. 

\- Alors laissez-nous vous accompagner, l’implora le seigneur d’Accalmie

\- Pour que vous soyez tous brûlés par ses flammes ? Jamais. Il n’y a que moi à pouvoir le faire. Sansa, Lord Davos, je reviendrais en vie. 

\- C’est promis ? lui demanda sa reine 

\- C’est promis, lui répondit-elle 

Les trois scorpions de Qyburn furent mis sur les navires de Lord Manderly le soir-même et le lendemain matin à l’aube, ils se mirent en route tandis que Shireen les suivait en chevauchant Viserion. En plus du seigneur de Blancport, Ser Brienne, Ser Gerion, Theon et Podrick l’accompagnait. Ils étaient sa garde royale, ceux qui étaient chargé de la protéger. Et ils le feraient même au périple de sa vie. 

Depuis la muraille de Peyredragon, les deux Stark les observait partir au loin. 

\- Elle reviendra, dit Arya, elle te l’a promis. 

\- J’espère que tu as raison. 

Lord Davos était également resté derrière, lui non plus n’avait pas eu le choix. Sa protégée avait lourdement insisté, elle voulait qu’il survive car si elle elle échouait et venait à mourir … lui serait là pour épauler Sansa. 


	47. La danse des dragons

**Chapitre 46 : La danse des dragons**

Shireen venait d’arriver sur le dos de Viserion à Harrenhal. Daenerys Targaryen s’était réfugiée à l'intérieur, avec son propre dragon, Drogon. Ser Brienne et les autres membres de sa garde régine avaient disposés leurs trois scorpions autour de la forteresse. 

\- Faisons cela vite, murmura la biche, Dracarys ! 

Le souffle enflammé de Viserion commença à faire fondre la pierre, comme celui de Balerion trois cent ans plus tôt. C’est alors qu’un dragon émergea des flammes, avec une autre cavalière dessus. Elle était là, enfin. 

\- Ser Brienne ! hurla-t-elle, préparez-vous à tirer !

La chevalière arma le scorpion et mit en joue la Targaryen et sa monture et elle tira. Mais malheureusement, l’argentée esquiva son trait et décolla dans le ciel. C’est maintenant que le vrai combat allait commencer. 

Drogon fondit sur son adversaire la gueule grande ouverte en esquivant deux autres traits de scorpions. Mais heureusement, Viserion fut suffisamment rapide pour l’esquiver puis prendre de la hauteur. Et tandis que les scorpions rechargeaient, il cracha des flammes sur lui pour l’occuper. Shireen savait bien que cela était inutile, Daenerys Targaryen ne craignait pas le feu d’après ce qu’elle savait. 

La dragon de Daenerys s’extirpa des flammes et prit de la hauteur à son tour. Shireen essayait de garder ces distances avec lui, pour éviter de se faire toucher par un trait de scorpion perdu. 

\- Tirez ! hurla Brienne 

Drogon fut touché à l’épaule, là où Ser Bronn de la Néra l’avait atteint lors de la destruction de Port-Réal. De rage et de douleur, il fit une embardée, manquant de désarçonner sa cavalière, et détruisit avec ses flammes deux des armes de Qyburn. Viserion, qui était passé dans son dos, se jeta sur lui et griffa ces ailes avec ses pattes avant de monter en hauteur dans le ciel.

Il finit par arriver au-dessus des nuages, hors de portée de la dernière baliste. Shireen allait devoir ruser si elle voulait abattre son adversaire, mais comment ? Elle ne connaissait pas son dragon aussi bien qu'elle et elle le maîtrisait encore moins. 

\- Il va falloir tout donner Viserion, pour que cette folie s'arrête enfin. 

Drogon fondit sur eux en se servant des nuages comme d'un écran de fumée et manqua de la faire tomber. Puis leur ballet mortel reprit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne repassent sous les nuages et se rapprochent à nouveau du sol. Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'Harrenhal et que Shireen commençait à fatiguer, de même que son dragon, un carreau atteignit Drogon en plein ventre et le fit chuter. Mais en tentant de se débattre, il lui donna un coup de queue qui la fit tomber dans la forteresse en ruine. Son épaule, qui avait prit la plus grosse partie du choc, la fit horriblement souffrir et hurler. Mais ils avaient gagné, ils avaient vaincu Daenerys la folle. 

\- Votre Majesté, cria Ser Brienne en accourant auprès d'elle quelques minutes plus tard, nous avons gagnés. Elle a été capturée et son dragon est mort. 


	48. Exécutions

**Chapitre 47 : Exécutions**

Les deux prisonnières avaient été ramenées à Winterfell pour y être exécutées, elles seraient les dernières morts de cette guerre. L'épaule de Shireen avait entièrement guérie, grâce aux excellents soins du grand mestre Marwyn, qui semblait bien plus compétent à son poste que son prédécesseur. 

Lord Davos, qui avait été intronisé seigneur d'Accalmie dans sa nouvelle forteresse après la dernière bataille, avait accepté la lourde tâche d'appliquer la sentence de sa reine. Elle aurait pût laisser cette tâche à Ilyn Payne, qui était resté justice du roi, ce qui aurait été une belle ironie dans le cas de Cersei Lannister, mais elle comptait se débarrasser de lui juste après. Il n’était coupable d’aucun crime, à part d’avoir juré fidélité aux lions de Castral Roc et de ne pas les avoir trahis, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir à composer avec lui. Peut-être que Ser Gerion ou Ser Lancel accepteraient de le prendre à leur service. Qui plus est, il n'y avait aucune chance que le nouveau seigneur des terres de l'Orage n'essaye de sauver la lionne, contrairement à l'ancien capitaine de la garde de Tywin Lannister. 

Les deux femmes, qui avaient eu les cheveux coupés courts, avaient été enchaînées et conduites sur la place de Winterfell. Ser Gerion et les hommes de la compagnie dorée qui gardaient les lieux leur avait mise la tête sur le billot. Cette fois-ci, c'était réellement fini pour elles deux. 

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire tout ce que ces fausses reines ont fait à notre peuple, commença Shireen, elles ont détruits des villes et des châteaux pour asseoir leur pouvoir et brisées des familles entières. Je ne souhaite pas que les marches de mon trône soient couvertes de sang, mais les coupables doivent payer pour leurs crimes. Lord Davos, faites votre devoir. 

Le chevalier leva son épée, le regard grave, et l'abattit sur la nuque de Cersei Lannister, dont la tête roula sur le sol. Puis il fit quelques pas et mis sa lame, déjà souillée de sang, au-dessus du cou de la dragonne. 

\- Attendez ! hurla-t-elle, je … je ne veux pas mourir, je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait. Pitié, Votre Majesté. Ma nièce. 

\- De la pitié ? lui demanda la biche, en avez-vous eu en brûlant Port-Réal et Darry-le-château ? Ou bien lorsque vous avez voulu me faire brûlée-vive par votre dragon ? Non … vous étiez la reine légitime après tout, vous aussi. 

Et alors, le sang des Lannister et des Targaryen se maria sur la lame en acier de Lord Davos Mervault d'Accalmie, main de la reine Shireen Baratheon, première du nom, reine des Andals, des Premiers Hommes et des Rhoynars et Protectrice des Sept Couronnes. 


	49. Une nouvelle ère

**Épilogue : Une nouvelle ère**

\- Arya Stark, Podrick Payne, Theon Greyjoy, Sandor Clegane, Gendry Baratheon, pour vos actes courageux lors de la bataille contre les marcheurs blancs et contre la folie des reines Cersei Lannister et Daenerys Targaryen, je vous fais tout les cinqs chevaliers des Sept Couronnes. 

§§§

Seize ans plus tard, les Sept Couronnes étaient toujours gouvernées par la reine Shireen Baratheon et sa femme, Sansa Stark. Étant dans l’incapacité de gouverner le Nord depuis Port-Réal où elle vivait, la louve avait laissé la régence de sa couronne personnelle à Lady Lyanna Mormont, elle lui faisait confiance pour administrer sa région natale. De plus, son neveu Aemon Stark, le fils d’Arya et de l’un de ces deux maris, avait été envoyé comme pupille à Blancport, auprès de la maison Manderly. Il deviendrait ainsi le gouverneur du Nord une fois adulte, les tritons lui apprendraient à la fois à être un bon chevalier et un bon gestionnaire, pour qu’il n'ait jamais à devoir faire appel à un homme comme Lord Baelish. 

Le Royaume vivait une période de stabilité et de prospérité. Ellaria Sand était devenue la maîtresse des lois de Shireen après la fin de la guerre, tandis que Qyburn avait prit le poste de maître des chuchoteurs, libérant ainsi Sansa de sa charge. Et Lord Moryn Tyrell, le dernier survivant mâle de sa famille, avait prit le poste de maître des bateaux pour permettre à Harry Strickland de devenir maître de la guerre. Son arrière-petite-fille, Elinor Tyrell, avait épousé quelques mois plus tôt Ned Omble, le seigneur d’Âtre-les-Confins. 

La plupart des survivants de la compagnie dorée s’étaient établis dans des fiefs inoccupés suite aux multiples morts qu’avaient provoqué les dernières guerres, de même qu’une partie des sauvageons. Même si d’autres étaient retournés Au-delà-du-Mur avec Bran Stark, la corneille à trois yeux, et son oncle Benjen. C’est ainsi que Karhold, Lamarck, La Treille, Vieux Rouvre et Longuetable pour ne citer qu’eux furent réoccupés. De plus, Ser Harys Swyft avait prit possession de Castral Roc et se chargeait de l’éducation de Janei Lannister, la petite soeur de Lancel. Ce dernier, bien que leur rendant fréquemment visite, avait préféré demeurer à Darry-le-château et avait épousé Lady Amerei Frey. Quand à Ser Gerion, sa place était auprès de sa reine. Lord Edmure avait reprit le contrôle de Vivesaigues dans les mois qui avaient suivi l'exécution de Cersei Lannister à Winterfell et une branche secondaire de la maison Martell gouvernait à Lancehélion au nom d’Ellaria Sand. 

Arya avait elle eu sept enfants de ces deux maris, Gendry et Sandor. Il y avait les jumelles Baela et Visenya Stark qui portaient très bien leur nom et dont était tombé amoureux Steffon Mervault, le dernier des fils de Lord Davos. Puis avait suivi Aerea Clegane, Aemon Stark qui hériterait du Nord, Baelor Baratheon, qui hériterait des Sept Couronnes à la mort de la reine Shireen, Maekar Baratheon et enfin le benjamin de cette immense fratrie : Daeron Clegane. Ces deux derniers, à l’image de ceux qui avaient autrefois portés leurs prénoms et de leurs pères, allaient être de très bon combattants une fois devenus adultes et avaient commencé à se former à l’art de l’épée auprès de Ser Brienne, toujours commandante de la garde régine des deux reines. 


	50. Les jumelles et l'écuyer

**Bonus 1 : Les jumelles et l'écuyer**

Les deux sœurs Baela et Visenya Stark étaient de véritables phénomènes, des tornades qui une fois lancées étaient inarrêtables. Mais, elles avaient un secret, un secret qu'elles partageaient toutes les deux : leur amour profond et sincère pour Steffon Mervault, le benjamin de Lord Davos et écuyer de Ser Brienne de Tarth. Et elles savaient cet amour réciproque, même si le jeune homme n'avait jamais osé leur avouer. Après tout, il venait d'avoir vingt-quatre ans et elles seulement dix-sept. 

Mais, tandis qu'elles passaient leurs journées avec le jeune homme lorsque ce dernier ne se trouvait pas être au service de sa chevalière, Gendry s'inquiétait de la situation. Il avait vu ces deux filles grandir, prendre le même chemin et rester très proches l'une de l'autre. Mais, il connaissait les ravages que pouvaient faire un cœur brisé et il ne souhaitait pas que cela arrive. Et sinon … il préférait ne pas y penser. 

Arya, qui avait bien vu que son mari était troublé, avait décidé d'aller lui parler un soir, quand leurs enfants étaient partis se coucher. 

\- Tu as vu qu'il se passe entre les jumelles et Steffon Mervault, lui dit-il

\- Évidemment que je l'ai vu. 

\- Et ça ne te fais rien ? 

Arya devinait exactement quel était le problème. 

\- Si ils sont heureux à trois, est-ce que c'est vraiment à nous de leur faire la leçon à ce sujet ? 

\- Elles sont jumelles, Arya, de la même famille, c'est … 

\- Oui elles sont jumelles, mais elles partagent un lien que nous ne pouvons pas saisir, aucun de nous ne peut le comprendre ou même l'imaginer Gendry. Elles étaient déjà ensemble, avant même de naître. Alors appelle ça de l'inceste si tu veux, mais ne leur dit jamais que cette relation est un problème. 

Arya était une louve, une louve qui protégeait les siens, et cela à n'importe quel prix. 

\- J'espère vraiment que tu as raison, lui dit l'ancien forgeron

Le lendemain matin, Baela et Visenya se rendirent en ville avec Steffon, dans l'un des quartiers riches de la ville. Elles étaient à la recherche de nouveaux tissus pour leur robe ainsi que d'une nouvelle épée chacune. Elles avaient accidentellement cassé les précédentes, encore. Et il n'y avait cette fois plus assez de matière dessus pour que leur père puisse les réparer. Et heureusement qu'elles ne portaient pas de hache ou de masse, comme cela était le cas de leur jeune frère Maekar. Mais cela, c'était pour une autre histoire.


	51. Un Nord reconstruit

**Bonus 2 : Un Nord reconstruit**

Aemon Stark, dit le chevalier aux loups, venait d'arriver à Âtre-les-Confins. La forteresse avait été entièrement reconstruite après la dernière guerre et n'en gardait plus aucunes traces désormais. L’héritier de Winterfell, dont la régence avait été confiée à Lady Lyanna Mormont, avait entamé une pérégrination royale chez ces principaux vassaux, afin d’apprendre à connaître son peuple. 

Après Blancport, où il avait été le pupille de Lady Wynafryd Manderly, la petite-fille de Lord Wyman Manderly, et de son mari Larence Snow, un bâtard de la maison Corbois. Ce mariage avait permit à la maison Manderly de conserver Blancport, car les enfants nés de cette union avaient pris le nom de leur mère et non de leur père qui n’était pas légitime. Qui plus est, les Manderly avaient ainsi récupéré le fief de Corbois. 

Il avait quitté Blancport et avait commencé par visiter Moat Cailin, qui avait été placée sous la juridiction de Stannis Mervault, l’un des enfants de Lord Davos, qui avait épousé la jeune Lady Erena Glover l’année précédente, fille du défunt Lord Robett Glover. La forteresse avait été remise en état et était devenue presque imprenable en l’état, à moins de la détruire brique par brique. Mais cela ferait perdre à leurs assaillants tout l'intérêt de la place. Ensuite ils avaient remontés la route royale en passant par Château-Cerwyn et Winterfell avant d’aller sur l’île aux ours pour deux semaines, puis de continuer vers Motte-la-forêt et enfin la demeure des Omble : Âtre-les-Confins. 

Ned Omble avait épousé Lady Elinor Tyrell, l’arrière-petite-fille de Lord Moryn Tyrell et survivante des donjons de Port-Réal. Aemon Stark aimait beaucoup la jeune femme, qui avait une grande connaissance des us et coutumes des Sept Couronnes ainsi que des familles qui les composait. Qui plus est, elle était une grande lectrice, ce qui plaisait beaucoup au loup. 

Ces terres se portaient de mieux en mieux grâce à l’aide des régions qui avaient été moins touchées par les dernières guerres, permise grâce aux mariages des nobles survivants et à l’ouverture de nouvelles lignes de commerce maritime, notamment entre Blancport et les cités libres d’Essos. Qui plus est, l’importance densité de population permise par l’arrivée des sauvageons et de la compagnie dorée, bien que n’ayant évidemment pas permis de créer de grandes villes à l’image de Port-Réal et Villevieille, qui avait elle aussi été reconstruite, avait aidé rebâtir la région. 

Aemon Stark avait également prit un écuyer, comme beaucoup de chevaliers de haute naissance, il s’agissait d’un jeune homme issu de la moyenne noblesse, le fils de Sylva Santagar, surnommée “Sylva Mouchette”, l’une des intimes de la défunte Tyerne Sand. Il éprouvait une sincère affection pour le jeune homme, qui un jour serait amené serait probablement amené à protéger le prince de Dorne de la maison Martell. Tandis que lui, un jour, serait amené à gouverner Winterfell. 


	52. Esprit combatif

**Bonus 3 : Esprit combatif**

Sandor para un coup d'estoc de son fils Daeron avec son épée d'entraînement avant d'esquiver la masse en bois de Maekar. Ces deux derniers enfants étaient des guerriers brutaux, comme lui, ils n'avaient pas l'intérêt d'Arya et Gendry pour les duels à un contre un sur le champs de bataille ou pour les tournois. Pour eux, c'était tué ou être tué lors d'un vrai combat. 

Le limier contra plusieurs coups d'épées avant de sortir sa deuxième lame de bois, plus courte, c'était quelque chose que lui avait appris Arya après la guerre. Il put ainsi rapidement mettre au tapis Daeron, à deux armes contre une, tandis que Maekar se fatiguait à essayer de l'atteindre. Et à l'usure, il finit par les vaincre tout les deux. Mais à chaque combat il approchait de son point de rupture, celui qui il le savait, le ferait chuter. Un jour, ces deux derniers fils arriveraient à le vaincre en duel.

Ils avaient déjà mis au tapis nombre d'adversaires lors des mêlées, les seuls tournois auxquels ils participaient. Ils avaient notamment vaincus Yara Greyjoy, Lady Lyanna, la majeure partie des officiers de la compagnie dorée qui s'étaient installés dans le Bief et les terres de l'orage et même Tormund et Ser Brienne. Ser putain de Brienne de Tarth, celle qui l'avait presque tué aux portes du Val d'Arryn. Le sauvageon, bien que vieillissant, n'avait en rien perdu de son adresse et de sa fougue, et il aimait beaucoup les tournois. Probablement une histoire de fierté et de savoir qui a, pardon, avait la plus grosse. 

Oui, Sandor Clegane, dit le Limier ou le Chien, était fier de ce qu'étaient devenus ces enfants. Ils étaient une génération qui forgerait de nouvelles couronnes, dans un royaume en paix. La biche et la colombe veilleraient à ce que cette accalmie dure le plus longtemps possible. L'hiver était tombé après tout, maintenant c'était le printemps qui se levait et le pouvoir central tiendrait bon, comme un roc. 


End file.
